


The other side of The River Thames

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [11]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richard III - Shakespeare, The Crucible - Miller, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - British, Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Sex, British, British Actors - Freeform, British Character, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Inspired by Real Events, London, London Underground, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mpreg, Omega Martin, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pretending to Be Gay, Theatre, british love, sexual toy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard breakup after a wonderful relationship, Richard and Martin live the difficult daily routine of being so close and yet so far each other. Their stagings represented every night are separated only by the River Thames, but their stubborn pride is what really separates them much more. Only Richard's birthday celebration could reunite them again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is a fic for the birthday of Richard xD I know it was late, several days have passed but I was kinda busy with some things but well already it's here and hope you like it a little (:  
> This is a kind of spin-off of my other fic entitled Momentum and yet I hesitate if I keep as one-shot or make a kind of serialization because of course I'll upload a fic for the birthday of Martin as well which It will be a continuation of this which also will explain some things :v

                                                                              

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was warm as usual in the summer in the city. The sky was clear, it was a day that had not rained, indeed had not rained for a few days so it was a good climate. At that hour of the night Martin had just completed another of his performances of his theatrical performance. Several weeks ago he had started his participation in that work in the title role and everything went great, really Martin felt greatly satisfied with his own performance.

Every night at the end of his presentation the theatre was filled with applause, congratulations and compliments of the public and coworkers. The fans exclaimed in unison their entire admiration and he gladly gave autographs to them at the stage door of the theater where fans thronged to greet him.

Everything seemed perfect in his professional life, Martin had been full of very good projects and with each of them he had been well coupled, he felt the character himself. But something was missing, what really made him feel truly full. He needed the person who really loved, he needed Richard with him.

For several years Richard was the man he had fallen in love and certainly the feeling was always mutual and consummated in a torrid romance. The relationship he had had with Richard had become the most important thing for him. But different life circumstances had led them to end in different ways. Several weeks ago they had had a breakup again.

At the end after giving autographs for his fans and pose for photographs with them, Martin finally went home, exhausted due the hard work of the day. Like any other day, Martin said goodbye to his teammates and then turned to the London Underground. He ascended to the Charing Cross train station, and it was a little late so he had no trouble finding a vacant seat. During the course, the blond thought sadly in his breakup with Richard, for a couple of weeks since he had not seen him. Their breakup had been caused by other of their many discussions. Surely at that time Richard was on the other side of the river Thames at the Old Vic Theatre, completing his performance in play that he starred. It was ironic that both had always seemed to coincide even in projects. The staging of the two had begun only with the difference in a couple of weeks.

Sitting inside the wagon, Martin crossed his arms and thought for a while about it, thought about the events that had separated them again, the last time they had seen had been under a very hostile discussion, their last goodbye had been bitter. After the memories of the not too distant past made him remember all the beautiful moments of their relationship.

After a while of coursing the way, the blond finally reached his destination. Getting off the train first thing he saw was the promo that hung on the walls of the platforms. There was the blond again admiring the poster with his own face photographed promoting his play, _Richard III_. Even for the name of his work he would remember forever the man he still loved. And next to that poster it was placed a poster of the Richard's play, _The Crucible_ , showing Richard bearded and with penetrating gaze, which always had mesmerized to Martin.

Martin looked during a short while at both posters placed together and sighed. Richard's play was presented so close to his but at the same time both were too far away from each other. But there was no remedy. Martin put both hands in his pockets, walked on and left the station, amid concurrent people. He always thought that in all that time fortunately had not had to run into Richard on the underground, but he thought anyway that was unlikely because surely every night Richard drove home. It was better that way.

Martin came to his flat. The weariness was weighing him increasingly. He would only take a shower and would go to bed to sleep. The flat was so empty, like his soul. By taking the shower could not help but think about all that again, perhaps it was not very likely but that does not change the fact that even if it was minimal really existed the probability that someday he will meet with Richard in the underground or in any other street being so close to the same places they both concurred. He thought about how he would act if that were to happen.

"pfft anyway, that idiot has not even bothered to get me someday. Surely ... he still cannot accept what happened" said to himself as he finished showering. He turned off the faucet of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry.

After that he saw his own reflection in the bathroom mirror, his face was bearded like Richard. Although he did not like to grow a beard, now because of his work he should have it. But despite the irritation it caused to him, especially in the mornings, having his face covered by that beard constantly reminded him Richard. Everything always had to remind him. But there was no remedy if Richard did not want to be with him. Martin was no longer willing to continue supporting it.

The blond got between the blankets and kept thinking about the chance to meet with Richard one day, the idea terrified him somehow. He inquired into those thoughts until he fell deeply asleep, his body and his mind really needed a good sleep. His bed was comfortable, thought it felt cold since the departure of Richard.

\--------------------------------------------

Another night of the staging was completed successfully. The applause of the people present had indicated. Richard thanked everyone for their presence and given enough time to meet his fans, many of whom had attended devoutly to see his performance repeatedly.

He felt exhausted. Richard always began his routine very early after taking various activities to play his leading role in the work until late. Every night Richard received nice gifts from his fans, big compliments and flattering words that filled him with emotion. But what he really wanted most was to see Martin, kept it in mind every day and every night with him. Even if it were only for a while he wanted so much that, even if the two did not reach an agreement to resume the relationship that they had had for some years. He was almost resigned to continue separated from Martin, things between them had ended so bitter. But no longer he cared about the causes that had led to the breakup of their engagement. He had tired of it anyway. Although he loved Martin too much, certainly to think about all the times they had fought for the same thing made him feel disappointed. Now he was willing to delete that part of his life.

Each night as he prepared backstage for his characterization, Richard kept thinking in the fact that in the other side of the River Thames, in the same city and at the same time, Martin was acting his starring role in his play located in Trafalgar Square. Melancholy came over him in his thoughts. But the show must go on.

Sometimes he felt grateful that their plays were represented at the same time because so he could not avoid the temptation to go to see Martin in acting. He believed that however it hurt too much, it was better not go to see the blond, who at no time had stopped loving in frenzy.

But in his mind what he really desired each night was to see Martin cheered standing in front of him, watching and enjoying his staging, see him on stage as he watched him attentive among audience applauding for him. Martin's blond head was what Richard really longed to see among those present and his longing made him to hallucinate it often. But after all these weeks since the beginning of the play that it had never happened.

"Oh ... Martin is so hard for me to forget you, have been so many times I've tried, and at the end I feel stupid again" said to himself as he suddenly looked at the poster of the play of Martin, showing his face defiantly. Martin seemed perfect in that picture. Greatly Richard missed the sound of his sweet voice, the warmth of his closeness, his affable smile, his kisses and bold caresses.

But he could not forgive him. That matter for what they had been discussed many times had what had broken their relationship. He could not forgive him, he could not forget the thorny way they had had to follow.

After finishing the delivery of autographs for fans, Richard went to the parking lot and found his car, a BMW and drove to his flat. On the way to home each time he drove, he did not doubt to stop in front of the house of Martin. And the truth was that he did not want to avoid to do it and each time he did he stopped for a moment with the intention to look out the window of his car to spot whether any light of Martin's flat were on, if one day he was lucky perhaps Martin would look out from the balcony.

That night was no exception; he stopped his car in front of the building for a moment only with this desire but could not notice any light on. Just as the dark-haired man was about to leave, a light from a window of the flat of Martin suddenly turned on. A strong emotion took over his mind. But then he realized that Martin was probably with good company. That caused him a lot of jealousy and powerless to do anything about it. But that was just a product of his paranoia and he was totally aware of it. He should not infer in tortuous thoughts which he had no certainty, and anyway Martin was no longer with him, the blond had right to be with someone else without being judged for that.

After a few minutes of looking at the window with the light on, Richard started the engine again and set off the vehicle. It hurt to think that Martin had always preferred that man. The bitter jealousy seized him with much more force.

When Richard's car had already advanced, Martin leaned over the balcony but he could not see him. They were always so close and so far at the same time, behind each other walking the same city. That night his bed would have again a cold, empty side as it was already usual.

The next day, Martin went out at noon from his flat. He would go to do some everyday activities. He went to do some shopping for the house early in the supermarket that was a couple of streets afar from his home. He never imagined that Richard had entered the same supermarket just a few minutes after him. But neither found each other and nor noticed the presence of the other even though sometimes they were only separated by a couple of shelves.

Martin went to the cashier to pay the food he had taken. That day he wanted to make himself a good meal to enjoy before going to his staging in the afternoon. He rarely cooked for himself, especially because the expert in that had always been Richard and even he was used to eat his delicious dishes. Richard was a very good cook and since they began their romance for the first time just over three years ago, Richard had taken pains to learn how to prepare delicious vegetarian dishes just for the blond.

Martin walked some streets to return home. He spent noon cooking a vegetarian dish. In the afternoon addressed the underground to go towards the theater and start the function. He always had to wear the same routine.

Several hours later, Martin arrived at the theater and his colleagues warmly greeted him as usual and then went backstage to put on his costume. Every time when he looked in front of that mirror could not help to remember the days when he was filming the Hobbit in New Zealand. Despite all films and others staging he had done throughout his career, that film would always be the most special because there in that he had given as much time and dedication of his life and especially because there had started their relationship with him, with Richard.

"Hurts me so much what happened between us at the end, Rich. I feel so stupid for having acted so badly... and I still love you so much but at the same time I get angry too remember your cruelty, your hurtful words by spite" muses to himself the blond, meditating, being alone in the dressing room, looking in the mirror to monitor the details of his suit were in place.

Someone knocked on the door. They were calling him to start the play in ten minutes

"I'm going" and after respond to it in a couple of minutes Martin left the dressing room. He came to the podium and waited his turn to go on stage to express his dialogues.

Another night of successful performance. Another night in what the blond looked around among those present in the public wishing that he was there, wishing his beloved dark-haired man that night had attended to his play "You're a fool damn it, Martin" was what said to himself, desperate inside his mind while outside he did not lose track of his character and his professional determinant performance "he is across the river, making his fucking play" still thinking with frustration.

After the play, he still stubbornly in his feelings, he turned to look at that if a bearded man in the audience looks familiar, if one man among that people had characteristics like Richard’s, if any of them was Richard. But nothing. He returned to reproach himself and tried to allay his longing to see him.

 _"Excellent work has been Richard III"_ many people said _"Richard III was a determined man,"_ mentioned some others _"what a wonderful representation of Richard III"_ added others else. Martin felt greatly flattered, had no reason not to be, that there was no doubt. His work was paying off. But at the same time every time he met his public he turned out to be a kind of vicious thrust against his soul. _Richard, Richard, Richard._ How could he forget the man he still loved like an idiot if every night in his own performance remembered him? Worse still he felt worse when he recalled that Richard who he loved had been named like that in honor for the man that now the blond represented on stage.

But instead, maybe Richard was not so present in his mind as him. _The Crucible_ was not a play that had anything in common with Martin, neither the title nor the protagonist, nor the author and less the context. Certainly the same thing not happened to Richard like him, and it was surely now Richard also interacted with many more theatrical companions in that environment. Martin believed all that distracted him about him. And besides thinking about all that, sometimes he painfully reminded some of the hurtful words that Richard had said to him during their tough discussions. Although everything was clarified later, always the cruel words still hurt.

After representation of the play, Martin attended his fans. He took some pictures with them and gave them autographs politely with a smile on his face outlined by the satisfaction that made him feel to know that everyone liked. But the reality was that he felt empty inside.

"I'm going home guys, see you tomorrow" said the blond after finishing and went to the London underground again as every night.

For his part, Richard was also attending to his fans, signing autographs and receiving their gifts like every night. Although none of those gifts could reward what he really wanted: to be together with Martin and share their achievements and successes. He thought it would be really nice to be able to talk together every night about their performances in their respective plays. But the bitter feeling of resentment still kept them apart, even more than the River Thames.

Martin did not know but that night Richard decided to take the London underground, he wanted to do it from now on in order to avoid the damn tempted to stop his vehicle during a period outside the building where Martin lived as he usually did every night at the end of his last presentation. It was becoming an absurd routine that made no sense. Definitely he would travel only in the underground from now.

Richard boarded the train on the platform at Waterloo Station. During the course he was thinking back in the blond, anyway it was something he did every day every minute. He thought have made the decision to board the train had been the best. It would be the first night that would not stop to wait for the blond turned to look out from his balcony. Although always Richard thought would never have known what to do if someday Martin himself got out to the balcony and saw him standing next to his parked car. He never thought about how he would act.

The train crossed a couple of stations, arrival at the Charing Cross station was announced.

 _"Here is where Martin presents his play every day..."_ he said in his thoughts.

Unbeknownst at that time Martin was entering the same train which he was, but not in the same wagon so none of both could realize the presence of the other. If they were met, surely both would have rushed to embrace each other and kissed without stopping to think. But it could not be.

The train ran over various stations until Richard was the first to exit the train. He walked down the platform to the exit, and then in one of the walls of the corridor saw the promotional poster of the play of Martin.

"Martin looks so perfect in that picture... he looks so cute, so sexy" he said to himself quietly. He watched that poster for a while, looked for a while at that photo where Martin looked so real, gorgeous and beautiful, could almost swear he felt Martin was present in front of him, with that gaze that he had so often seen into his eyes and which now missed too much.

Richard came to the end of the station and after walking a couple of streets came to his house. That flat could never be as good as that one he had shared before with the blond during a time, but had no choice but to get used to.

Several days passed, both former lovers continued in their stubborn pride and shyness to approach each other again to do what they really craved more, reestablishing their relationship.

Empty days falling into monotony, full days of applause that did not satisfy the lack of other's company. No compliment, no praise, no applause could be able to reverse the fatal effect of the past.

But one night unexpectedly, Richard went to see the staging of Martin. Richard had a free day that night, fortunately it was a day that Martin himself instead of him had to do his performance as every night so Richard went to the box office to buy a ticket to the theatrical play of 18:00 hrs. Although a little hesitant at first, Richard felt greatly invaded by the thrill of seeing Martin on stage and see him especially after many days to be separated. Although the decision had cost him days of indecision, he was now fully determined to attend it more than anything. But Richard would do in incognito, he did not want to show any clue that he was, so he had to use a kind of disguise to go unnoticed for Martin and anyone else.

Richard attended the theatrical performance to Trafalgar Square and arrived a few minutes before the hour and after he entered the amphitheater and went to his seat. He had asked for a good place in the front in first line to appreciate well the acting of the blond who still drove him crazy.

It began the starting of the play and the first act until Martin came on stage. Richard admired above all his figure, carrying the majestic red suit representing Richard III. Martin continued his performance without realizing that Richard was among those present at that moment he could not even imagine it, though he always had waited it actually happened.

Richard continued to watch with undivided attention to the play. The dark-haired had been casually dressed and had a cap on the head and a thick frame glasses without graduation. He thought that it was not a very good disguise but at least could avoid that Martin noticed him watching from afar. While certainly Richard feared more than anything that other people close to his seat could realize who he really was. Fortunately that did not happen and could enjoy the play and performance of Martin until the end.

At some point Martin had to look to the public, as an inescapable impulse saw the man in glasses and cap. It was Richard, but Martin could not notice it, Martin could not even stop for so long time to observe. But almost immediately he had the intuition that could see in him something strangely familiar.

Martin's performance that night was unique, perhaps even much better than all previous representations he had made. Richard applauded him from his place, with all the excitement of seeing his beloved blond on the stage after his amazing performance.

When Martin stopped to sign autographs at the stage door, Richard noticed that the blonde hair of Martin still captivated him greatly, had missed to be close to him so much and look at that golden hair, wanted to touch him, caressing him. Richard had a great urge to go among the fans for an autograph. But Richard not stopped in front of him, he could not risk so just slid one of his arm between the fans and Martin signed the paper to him like to any other fan.

Finally he had some of his Martin again. At that time Richard decided it was best to escape and go out from that people there soon. Martin looked around and then thought again that he saw a familiar silhouette, he realized that it was the same man with cap and glasses he had seen in the front row and tried to approach but his agglomerates fans distracted him before he could reach him and so it was how Martin lost sight to that man.

"that cannot be Richard" Martin said to himself and continued signing, felt hopeless. Later he headed back to London Underground to go home.

\--------------------------------------------

Richard continued his way to also got to his own flat. Being inside in the living room he looked at the autograph of Martin in his hands. Then he saw the photos he had been able to take to him. In every photo Martin's beauty appreciated sublime. He did not resist kissing one of the pictures on the screen of his mobile phone.

He knew it had been too stupid again allow that his stubborn pride avoided approaching to Martin, being so close of him. Stupid irony.

He rose from the couch, ready to prepare something for dinner, a dinner that he would eat alone again. He sat at the table, another chair in front of him was empty but despite that it had been a good day watching Martin again acting with greatness and for now that was most important.

That night he had a very restful sleep that could almost enjoy vividly.

Richard awoke the next day after the alarm clock started to ring annoyingly. Without leaving the side of the pillow he turned off the annoying alarm when dealt a blow with the palm of the hand. Even waking the aroma of clean sheets of his bed reminded him Martin.

He got up, showered and dressed, as he did so his eyes fell on the calendar hanging on the wall. The date clearly marked his birthday, it would be in two days. He had almost forgotten. Then he remembered the birthdays had happened beside Martin in previous years, wonderful times they had spent together during each celebration. He remembered those passionate nights with him as he finished buttoning his shirt. The smile on his face as he remembered it could not fade from his lips. But this year it will not happen like that. He thought that if he had been too cowardly to see Martin in front last night then might not be able to call him on his birthday. He also thought it would feel even more stupid calling him to congratulate him for his birthday. Definitely it was not the most appropriate.

He finished grooming, it was early in the morning and he would fix some issues before going to the theater in the late afternoon. Despite his great anxiety, he would try to spend his birthday in the best way. In addition to that he had prepared a couple of surprises for that night.

It was time to go to the Old Vic Theatre, Richard always liked to arrive early to be well prepared before and then even have some of free time. That day he had decided to be elegantly dressed at the end of the theatrical performance of the night, he thought it might be necessary to go well dressed because of the occasion warranted. He brought an elegant suit with caution in the back seat of his car and went towards the theater. When he arrived at the theater he kept the suit in his dressing room.

The makeup artists helped with his characterization and when they finished there was still enough free time to meditate a little about his birthday that would come on the eve midnight. Leaving the theater he would do those surprises he had prepared.

The presentation of the play that night was as magnificent as ever, though Richard had struggled a little because he was certainly excited. Perhaps he wouldn't have Martin at his side that night but it would surely be very interesting to see the expressions on his fans happy when he would show those two surprises that had been preparing meticulously from days ago.

After the staging Richard went to the theater stage door but to his surprise before he can start signing autographs, his fans began to sing and wish him happy birthday. Richard felt joyful and shy, could not help feeling excited about that and then announced that he would do the famous Ice bucket challenge that someone had challenged him to do a few days ago and which had become viral in social media. Some of his companions brought to the center a bench for Richard sat down. Richard sat on the chair waiting to be wet over the body with the bucket of ice water and suddenly felt the cold touch of the water falling on his back rather than on the head, soaking his elegant suit. But he really did not mind getting wet.

When was removed the empty bucket that was on his head, Richard stood up and then a melodious whispering voice said from behind him "Happy Birthday, Rich!" it was Martin and Richard was immediately turned to him with great surprise. Martin smiled at him and put the empty bucket on the floor while looking up at him. Richard remained stunned by the presence of the blond, he was too happy to have him right in front of him wishing him happy birthday and appearing so in that unexpected and original way. Richard had planned to do that challenge of bucket of ice water that night but never imagined that Martin would be who would do. He just wanted to jump and hug him, take him in his arms, kissing his lips, stroking his precious golden hair.

"Happy birthday Richie" Martin said again with sweet and smooth voice, with a smile on his face showed outlined complete serenity. Despite his coquetry, Martin internally felt desperate to kiss Richard, both shared the same desire. But he would not do it in front of all those jubilant people.

"Martin, what... what a surprise!" Richard said dubiously, in his expression there was a nervous giggle. He began to feel cold in the back, but his excitement of seeing Martin made him avoid that sensation.

"I had to come to congratulate you" Martin said with a shaky voice and then approached him and gave him a hug birthday. Richard reaction was hesitant for a moment but soon could not resist more to return the hug, he wanted do it more than anything. Martin had no intention of embracing him strongly at that time, he felt embarrassed but instead Richard had every intention of squeezing his body against his. Richard could feel the warmth of his body with Martin's, melting into his embrace but it only lasted an instant. He also might well perceive the delicious smell of his golden hair. And Martin again was feeling the warmth of Richard's arms around his body, his breath near his ear.

When they finished hugging, they looked into eyes mutually with a joy, which neither of both could avoid. They had much to say each other at the time but it would have to wait when they finally would be alone.

"Thank you so much, my sweet kitten" Richard muttered as he was caressing blond's arms subtly. Martin laughed softly and blushed.

"I didn't wanted you to spend your birthday without me, you know?" said a little bolder the blond. Richard thought Martin was using a very sexy tone of voice. He could not resist more the temptation to kiss him. From his angle Martin's lips wore pink and seemed to lure him to kiss him.

But the fans continued congratulating him and singing happy birthday. Then Richard mentioned who he would challenge for the same ice bucket challenge and then set out to sign autographs for his cheering fans from the sidewalk.

"Sorry to leave you for a while, hobbit but I have to attend my fans. Would you wait for me?" Richard said whispering quiet near to one blond's ear. Martin smelled his male fragrance closer, it smelled too good.

"Okay Rich, but don't take too long please" said the blond flirtatiously.

Richard attended his fans and gladly received more gifts for his birthday. Martin was not spared also to be requested to sign autographs. Kindly the blond attended the fans as well.

At last it was over and Richard and Martin left together the place. In the middle of the street when they were a far enough, their hands were joined in intertwined fingers provoked by an inevitable momentum. Both enjoyed the quiet warmth of their hands together feeling that way again.

Without speaking much, they approached the corner of a partially illuminated wall and kissed. At last their lips were united in a subtle kiss again, kisses that both had been longing too much, a sublime kiss that started slowly and deepened in desperate passion.

"mmh delicious kiss, my hobbit" mused Richard in the vicinity of the face of Martin, still licking his lips "you don't know how much I missed kissing you" he said.

"I also  missed do it Richie, I thought I would not have your kisses anymore" said the blond hesitant due to shyness, despite all the time since they had begun their relationship for the first time, Richard still caused that effect in him.

Richard frantically squeezed the body of Martin more boldly against him and started kissing his neck with some despair. Martin felt pleasantly the kisses of Richard on the skin of his neck, his rough beard itched.

"Let's go home Richie, I don't want you to catch flu" muttered the shy blond stroking Richard's chest. The dark-haired smirked.

"Okay naughty kitten, but taking the warmth of your body with mine I could never get sick" said Richard seductive, happy with the proposal.

They were desperate to be together, but they were even more desperate to be in the privacy alone with no one bothering them. They took Richard's car and after a while finally arrived at the flat which was currently using Martin but which both had shared together for a long time.

There was no time for explanations, which actually they needed was consummating their love and passion in bed, surrendering completely to lust, fusing their bodies in love. Richard's elegant clothing was wet and cold but his body seemed to be burning in desire.

"Forgive me for everything what happened, my love, forgive me for my foolish stupidity" Richard said with seductive voice. His voice began to sound more than that excited. Martin was carried away by the moment; it was as if his whole body screamed claimed that abstinence he had had during those weeks without having Richard with him in that way taking possession of his body with hot caresses.

"It doesn't matter, my love. Richie, please I didn't want to think about that anymore" muttered the blond amid growing gasps, as he felt the hands of Richard trying to undress him desperately to melt soon skin with skin. Richard's hands deftly stripped him of his clothing, white as the sublime feelings he had for him, he was eager to feel his body shudder under his "I love you" said Martin with subtle voice. Now he was vulnerable to him, Richard admired his nudity barely illuminated by the dim light of the lamp on the bureau.

"I've missed you so much, Martin" muttered Richard excited, lost in Martin's eyes for a moment. Richard finished undressing himself, his wet clothes falling rolled on the ground next to Martin's clothes.

Richard was placed top Martin, he wanted to taste with his mouth every part of the excited skin of the blond, kissing his lips again and again. Martin could not stop fondling his breast and then surrounded the body of Richard with his arms imploring consummate their sexual union. Richard leaned over to kiss him again. Martin's lips intoxicated him totally, feeling his beard rubbing his ow beard caused him even more excitation. And while still were kissing, dark-haired suddenly introduced at the entrance of the blond a dildo slathered in lubricant to prepare him and open fastest his narrowness, he had reached the dildo that was on the desk, the same dildo with the blond had been self-masturbated in his lonely nights. Richard wanted to penetrate him with his manhood soon. He had to prepare him well. They kept their mouths together in a desperate kiss. The blond drowned his moans in the kiss, his mind was involved by the intense ecstasy and the growing excitement to know that Richard would make him of his soon.

"Ah, Richard!" yelled the blond with enormous pleasure as the sexual object sliding into him again and again "Stop it! Put yours inside! Now!" asked moaning. Richard smirked mischievous; Richard could feel how Martin was arching his body due the pleasure but knew he was serious. Martin really wanted to have him inside him.

Richard enjoyed hearing Martin begging him with pleasure that he penetrated him and continued playing with the dildo a little more while he touched repeatedly his own erection with other hand, eager to enter into him and then suddenly stopped the game and placed between the legs of the blond opening them enough to begin the invasion. But not introduced it entirely immediately, only began to rub his penis against the previously prepared entry of the blond.

"Richard, you bastard, stop playing! Do it!" blond pleaded with greatly ecstatic voice.

"I love you beg, sexy burglar" said Richard whispering in provocative tone. Martin laughed and again cursed under his breath as his body just reacted to the great pleasure of feeling the glans of Richard just enter his entry.

In each obscene caress, Richard could feel the skin of Martin reach a height of warmth, surely increased body temperature had been totally caused by his enormous excitement. The member of the blond was rigid and red. Richard began to masturbate him while he still continued torturing him before penetrating him completely.

"Aahh...please Richard, put it in, ahh!" said the blond pleading with difficult breathing.

"My little kitten, it’s my birthday, I can do whatever I want and I love to see you moaning with pleasure, torturing you until you beg loudly so for I do it" said the black-haired with voice husky with excitement. Martin gave a short ironic laugh as he looked at him and then took one of his hands to the cock of Richard and did it insert inside him completely.

"Ahh" shouted Martin with greater pleasure to feel at the end the rigid erection of his dark-haired lover inside him, to bottom of his being. Richard also groaned as he felt within, sheltered by the narrowness of his aroused body burning with lust, a feeling that never could have felt with anyone else, Martin was unique, his perfect lover, his everything, his complement.

"Ahh Martin, you're so wonderful" Richard said breathlessly as he felt Martin's body was attracted inward, then Martin began to feel the burning member of his lover started moving inside him in oscillation and soon increased the pace of the attacks. It was a perfect combination. Being possessed by that potent man made him feel complete. Feeling the stiffness of the cock of his dark-haired lover achieve the most sensitive point inside his prostate drove him even more crazy. And Richard could not stop fondling the body of his blond lover who received him with total desire.

The wild sex of two lovers who desperately loved each other lasted a considerable time more. Their bodies didn't want to get tired of giving love and lust. They wanted to have hot sex all night. That was the most wonderful part of the night, the eve of the birthday of Richard because at last they were together again, loving each other between satin sheets that slid under their bodies that were making love.

Their sexual encounter ended when they reached the total ecstasy spilled in a violent and delicious orgasm, again felt the warm wetness of their shared fluids.

When the sexual act ended and their bodies were inevitably exhausted on the bed, they kissed with much more delivering what they had done all night, it was as if that kiss sealed all the love they had just expressed in the union of their bodies, while they are caressing each other in oppression of their bodies together.

"I love you my hobbit, thanks for the wonderful night, for being with me on my birthday and for the ice water bucket as well" said Richard with funny face laughter as he watched the panting blond under his body.

"Everything went as planned, Richie" Martin said. Richard smiled and gently touched his cheek with the back of his hand.

Lying on the bed, Martin hugged Richard and sexily stroked his manly chest and then Richard reached his mobile phone which started vibrating on the desk. The blue light of the screen partially lit his face as he approached to see what it was showing. Richard picked up the phone and started typing something.

"What’s that, Richie?" asked curious the blond, denoting a sexy intonation in his voice. His blonde hair was disheveled and pointed in all directions. Richard typed some more and smiled at him.

"It’s a new surprise for my birthday my love, I have been preparing it this afternoon and it was scheduled for the eve of my birthday. You want to know what is?" Richard explained emphasizing his suggestive tone. Martin felt even more curious and sat up to look at the phone screen that Richard was showing.

"Oh my! This really is a surprise! Haha and look at your stupid face!" the blond said laughing cheerful, very surprised to see what was displayed on the screen of the mobile phone. Richard grinned, he loved to see the look of surprise on his blond lover to know the great news and then took off the phone from his hands and took his lips again in a snatched kiss while leaving the phone on the bureau again attaching his lips to his.

The screen continued showing the application of the open social network, his first twitter post, until the glow faded.

_"Guess what day it is today"_


	2. unexpected surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I made this fic for the birthday of Martin but I had technical problems to upload it until now xD
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy ;) and I want to dedicate this chapter to my lovely friend Bianca Bagginshield :3
> 
> Note: Read carefully the tags before xD

 

 

_**Chapter 2-Unexpected surprise** _

\------------------------------

In the warm morning dawned the two lovers together, in the same bed. It had been a night of total dedication and intense passion, an exciting event of reconciliation that their two naked bodies had been waiting desperately for two weeks to merge into a perfect union once more.

"Good morning, Richie" greeted the blond sensual to his Adonis alpha lover with sweet voice in his whispering words. The dark-haired woke, opening his blue eyes slowly at that. The voice of his beloved Martin wishing him good morning always seemed sublime, the voice of the blond always sounded too sweet in his estimation. Richard smiled and then suddenly felt how one warm hand of Martin, naughty and mischievous, gently stroked his bare chest. It was a very pleasant feeling and being in that way with Martin was something he did not want to end.

"Good morning, kitten, how are you this morning?" Richard said whispering, unfinished to wake up at all. He directed a sultry gaze to the blond and soon passed one of his arms around the back of Martin and then caressed his skin. He was also naked. For both, each mutual caress represented a unique feeling.

"Happy to be with you so... after all the intensity that we had last night," said the blond sincere but a bit embarrassed and giggled a little. Despite all the times they had together, sometimes he could not help feeling self-conscious often, but at the same time he could not prevent coquetry.

"I am also very happy to have you with me again, my hobbit, especially in the morning of my birthday. For me there can be nothing better than this, my love. I thought this year would not have you with me and then you appeared to give me a great surprise”.

"And...are you upset about the bucket with ice water?" the blond asked jokingly, Richard gave a short laugh.

"Mr. Baggins, of course no, I couldn't get angry over something so trivial with you, especially when I was missing you so much during these last weeks," the dark-haired said with a sensual voice.

"I was also missing you a lot during this time Richie, I always miss you so much... so I don't want we to keep separated anymore" said the blond a bit serious, then removed his body from Richard a little and started to rise from the bed. As he sat up he felt a slight pain in his lower back and especially in his butt, certainly they had had a powerful sexual encounter, but he could not complain about it because it had been one of the best dose of sex they had had together in a while.

"I also don't want that, my love" muttered Richard, his masculine voice sounded in a suggestive hiss and when Martin sat on the edge of the bed, Richard stroked his bare back in tenderly from. Being in that stance was how he could better reach to outline delicately with his fingertips the thin line that drew on his spine.

"Oh Richard, you're tickling me" said the blond a bit laughable and inevitably arching his stance a little to feel the subtle touch of the fingers of his tan lover.

"You’re so sexy my sweet kitten, I can’t resist, you provoke me," Richard said whispering again.

"Oh Richard ...will we continue separated? Or will we have the same problem forever?" asked the blond with decisive voice and turned to see Richard, waiting for a concrete answer. Martin really hated that the same issue always ended in argument but this time he was totally willing to settle the conflict. After each discussion they always ended separated, since that bloody incident which had occurred some time ago and which had hurt their relationship and even if constantly they tried to repair it again at the end always intrigue overcame them. Resentment and misunderstanding always overcame them. However both always wanted and needed fervently other's company to feel happy. In the minds of both could not change the fact that they needed each other. But they still felt their wounded soul.

"No, my love, of course not. We will not be separated anymore, I don't want that again, I need you with me, I need you to be happy" Richard said trying to soften his male deep voice.

"I'm afraid, Richard and... I'm so tired of this. Always we end fighting, always it's for the same damn issue and I...don't know…I really don’t know how to fix it," Martin tried to be strong, whilst circumvented the eyes to avoid looking directly at Richard because certainly if Richard would answer harshly negative about the same topic probably it would be terrible pitiful and then the blond couldn't contain tears and he did not want to do that, no more.

"You no longer have to carry all the blame, Martin, and I don't want to keep thinking about the past, it hurts too much" Richard most fondly stroked his bare back to make feel the blond sure of his words.

Before responding to that, Martin gave a long sigh even without face him.

"Really, Richard?" questioned the blond with his head a little down and took another breath. Although Martin still felt a bit hesitant he really wanted to believe in the words of Richard and above all he wanted to have enough self-confidence to cope with their wounded relationship.

"Do not you trust me, hobbit?" Richard asked and this time stroked Martin's shoulders and moved closer to him.

"Of course I trust you but... it's just... I'm scared," mused the blond.

"Don't be afraid my love, we could start again..." spoke the dark-haired with soft voice.

"Yes...maybe you're right..." finally Martin glanced at Richard and smiled sweetly. Then the blond put his hand over Richard's arm and squeezed a little.

"So would you stay with me today on my birthday, my hobbit?" Richard questioned serene, denoting a pleading look in his eyes in an effort to persuade the blond to his request. Martin could not resist it, now he was totally convinced. Then Richard took one of Martin's hands and made it lift up to his chest. Martin could feel the beating heart of his tan lover "I need you, Martin, always and forever" mused Richard and immediately the blond hugged him warmly as an assertive response.

\------------------------------

That was a glorious morning as well. The coexistence for both retook the routine that had always tended to be together on waking in the morning, naked under the blanket after having sex. On the floor, their disordered clothes were proof of what had happened on the bed the night before.

The blond got out of bed and dressed only in his underwear and then began to pick up his other clothes, the same clothes with which he had gone to congratulate Richard outside the Old Vic Theater on the eve of his birthday, the last night. Richard also picked up his clothes quickly. The purple suit he had worn the night before had completely dried now. There were no traces of what had happened the previous night in the stage door when Martin had thrown over him the bucket with cold ice water for that challenge.

They went together to the shower. The warmth of their bodies together was more pleasurable for both than the water sprinkler wetting their bare skins. The proximity of both was so attractive that they could not avoid continuing culminate it in passionate kisses in the shower that mingled with the mutual caresses.

They did not want to retake the same painful subject as always, they did not want do it anymore. All they wanted now was to enjoy the moment, together. Although still it was the birthday of Richard, Martin was more interested in make him spend the best birthday as a reward for everything he had caused him in the past but mostly because he loved him with all the strength of his feelings.

After the shower, they dry their bodies each other with towels, even such an act like that was wholly enjoyable for both.

They spent half a day together, but despite that it was the birthday of Richard, they could not stop to celebrate too long because both had to fulfill their responsibilities. Their plays were also scheduled for that night as every night and it could not be an exception, but both took advantage of their free time as much as possible. They went to eat together in a good restaurant during noon. They ordered nutritious vegetarian dishes. Richard did it for Martin but certainly were very good appetizing dishes. During the rest of the time they did not stop at all telling about each other on each of the relevant details that had occurred in their lives over the last two weeks, two weeks during they had been separated.

"Oh, my hobbit! all that sounds so cool!" exclaimed Richard with laughable joy, enthusiastic to see Martin so glad while he told him about his experience in his play.

"I was look forward to tell you," said Martin a bit shy, trying not to blush, the voice of Richard always enthralled him. Then the blond laid one hand gently on the table while maintaining the look slightly evaded, and suddenly the fingers of Richard started fiddling his hand with a delicate touch.

"I enjoy every moment with you as well, my love," said Richard watching him with great affection, when Martin at last looked up again his eyes met with the sweet bluish look that Richard dedicated to him.

Despite the peaceful time that both were enjoying together, they had not finished talking about all their projects, and certainly not had stopped to talk about the bad, not even to clarify about their last breakup.

"Are you going to return to live with me, Rich?" finally the blond asked tremulous and with hesitant voice like a child pleading for leniency. Richard giggled, the fearful behavior of Martin caused him too much tenderness.

"Of course I’ll do, my love. But better than that, we would return to inhabit our house, what you think?" Richard suggested with whispering voice and immediately lightly touched Martin's cheek with the back of his hand.

"But now with the plays, that house is a bit far from here..." said the blond and then leaned his stance against the back of his chair.

"It's true, but I can drive the car to the center of London every night, kitten, and I can take you to the stage door of your work without problems," Richard said very decided.

"Of course you'd have problems, your work and mine are presented almost simultaneously, you would have to drive quite" said the blond slightly scowling and then Richard laughed a bit again, he really loved a lot that expression of Martin that actually was usual.

"haha well I think you're right but I don't mind, I really don’t care. I would definitely want to live together again in our house, our home... I miss spend wonderful days there with you, hobbit" said the dark-haired and a little shy decided to wait for the answer of Martin.

“Oh Richie you’re right. I agree. Really it would be nice..." Martin turned to look ahead a little, his hand on the table again caressed the hand of Richard.

"Then we do it?" Richard questioned and leaned forward to get closer to him.

"Of course, let’s do it" Martin said his yes with enthusiasm and sweet voice, the hands of both on the table finished intertwined.

"That's the best birthday present I’ve received today!" said Richard laughable.

"Oh and then what happened last night you did not like?" protested the blond grumbling jokingly.

"haha Martin, you know I'll never stop loving to have you in my arms, you're a naughty kitten" Richard said with a shy laugh.

"Rich certainly don't you think that I did not realize you went to see my play two nights ago" Martin said, Richard was a little surprised because he had almost forgotten that he had attended Martin's work in incognito.

"Oh, you found me! How did you know?" Richard inquired playing, but then nervously sipped a little of water from his glass while Martin would not stop staring at him with an apparently straight face.

"Oh, come on Richard! You are so damn obvious! A simple common cap and glasses were not going to be enough for I did not realize," said the blond still serious and at the end of his sentence laughed wryly.

"Well, the truth is that I could not resist more to go to see you, you know I can never stop thinking about you and especially every time I saw the promotion of your magnificent play all the time stuck everywhere," Richard whispered seductive and he moved closer to Martin to pat his shoulder gently. Martin was able to fully feel the intent of that caress.

"Oh Rich..."

"You know how hard it was for me not to get close to you? You were so near and yet so far at the same time"

“for me it also was difficult to have to take the underground every day and see there our posters together on every wall, and all in my play always reminded me of you," mumbled the shy blond again.

"Really, Marty?" Richard asked feebly and giggling.

"Really, every night I wanted to see you there in the middle of the audience and then I felt like a fool because I knew that it would not happen."

"It finally happened, my kitten."

"It was too bad that Mr. Armitage had to hide even for me to give him an autograph" Martin chastised him jokingly.

"Oh, but Mr. Armitage felt he did not deserve to be with Mr. Freeman, but he wanted to have if only a little about him, so see you that night and get your autograph was the best I could pass to me" Richard mumbled and then hugged the blond and made him recharge his head gently on his chest. Martin ended the act hugging his broad back.

After a while they returned to the flat of Martin, they were still some things to do before heading to their respective plays and there was not too long.

"Then I see you later in the park kitten, at 17 hours o' clock before we have to go to our works right?" Richard said, while his hands were taking Martin, both were standing in the doorway.

"Of course Richie, I'll be there" Martin nodded and then leaned up to ask for a kiss. Richard soon joined his lips to his in a kiss and then said goodbye.

A while after Richard was gone Martin remained inside the flat to clean up a little.

During the morning, Richard had also told him about his busy schedule, the next weekend would have to fly to New York to address issues of one of his future projects and Martin could not stop thinking about all this while was ordering a bit the kitchen and living room.

"Oh sure...he was in New York for the premiere of his movie a few weeks ago, I think he had a lot of fun" Martin said to himself as he tried to review some things in a messy drawer. A growing melancholy feeling invaded him each time he came back to look into the matter, Richard was very busy indeed, perhaps more than he was and that caused him a sort of inexplicable fear.

"Well at least now we are together again but... I do not know if I should tell him...about it. I'm not even sure if it would be correct to claim him..." he said to himself.

Martin felt inexplicably anxious not know if that was fine due to his condition but he was also concerned and certainly did not know how to tell it to Richard. He sat down to reflect on that for a moment, in a moment he could not help feeling a sudden change in mood, had now gone from being anxious to angry.

"I'd better hurry to get ready," he said to himself as he looked at the clock on the wall. He left the flat after a couple of hours later. He took a taxi to go to the park where he had an appointment with Richard.

Martin arrived at the indicated site and got out of the taxi to walk towards the entrance of the park. There was some moisture in the air, the breeze hit the tree branches, autumn would begin soon and with it soon the trees would be covered with gold color. He walked the cobbled path that connected with a central fountain, he heard the sound of some dry leaves cracking under his feet as to his face came the smell of wet grass, had fallen a very brief drizzle before arriving, but at that time the sky had cleared.

Martin continued walking through the park to stop in the center of the place. He gave a little sigh as he got both hands into the pockets of his jacket, luckily had brought a pair of thin gloves because was beginning to make a little cold at that time. The sun was starting to hide, he had waited maybe for five minutes and Richard had not arrived yet but strangely Martin began to feel increasingly impatient, for days he had started to experiment a series of disturbing feelings that were not too usual on him.

He turned to look at the watch on his wrist for a second time, it showed 17:03 and just at that moment Richard appeared in front of him.

"Oh, Richard!" the blond exclaimed glad and watching at his beloved dark-haired who smiled so much at the same time he opened his arms in asking for a hug. Martin took a few steps forward, eager to serve that embrace that Richard asked but Richard was more skillful to achieve before the blond managed to advance. Richard put his arms around him and on impulse Martin pounced on him and let Richard embraced him. Martin felt the breath of Richard near his ear, which caused him a slight but pleasant tingling and Richard caught smell the sweet scent of his hair beautifully shining under the last golden rays of the sun that was setting on sunset.

"Forgive me, kitten, very sorry, I hope you have not waited too long for me" Richard muttered softly as he looked into his eyes. Martin gave a short laugh.

"No, I have not waited too much, Rich, but I was eager to see you, I don't know what lately I..." The blond could not finish pronouncing his words, because suddenly it was stolen from his lips a passionate kiss. Richard had taken his face in his hands to bring his lips to his with impatience to taste them together in a kiss. Their mouths met and melted away with passionate impulse.

"Oh hobbit, sorry, I could not resist" Richard apologized between short laughs of joy and then stroked Martin's face with the back of his hand.

"I also wanted kiss you, but it was me who was going to steal the kiss..." the blond joked, but the rapt look of Richard was about to cause him blush besides he knew well that Richard was much taller than him and always he had advantage in that.

"Haha, oh really? Anyway I like to allow you to steal me kisses, little burglar" Richard said in a seductive voice, "what if you steal me one now?" funny he proposed. Martin grinned sheepishly and laughed. Then get up on his toes and reached Richard's face and kissed his lips again. Martin held over the shoulders of his tan lover and soon he felt Richard's arms encircle his body crossing it boldly by his lower back. None of them could have an explanation as to why despite all the time they had shared their romance, in moments like these full of caresses and details made them experiment magical sensations together. It was an allegory to which only they could find the meaning of true love to be together.

But the feelings of Martin were being much more intense, it was almost as if all his feelings and emotions were multiplying potentially, at such times felt he loved much more to Richard and really did not explain whether that was despite all bad things that they had passed and they had overcome. But that didn’t matter, they were now together again. But just as Martin felt potentially good feelings at the same time bad feelings also appeared to diminish excessively his thoughts. Lately Martin felt his fears and jealousies were becoming increasingly exaggerated and the worst was that he was feeling them much more often, he almost felt like an immature kid who is experienced for the first time an irrational and frivolous love of teenager. Martin was no explanation for his exaggerated sensitivity, because he was certainly too sensitive.

“Oh Martin, you're so beautiful today," said Richard softly and kissed him again and Martin enjoyed the kiss and de compliment.

They left the park, their hands intertwined when they got turned around to walk the path that led out and then they got into the car of Richard. Richard led the way to Trafalgar Square where the play of Martin was showed and after got out of the car, Richard gallantly opened the door for him, he could never avoid to assist him in any way.

"I will come for you when you finish your function, Marty" loving Richard said as he was leaving Martin at the entrance of the building.

"Thank you very much Richie, I'll be waiting for you impatient," said Martin in response and made small subtle strokes in the arms of Richard, almost with a desire to embrace him for not releasing him but took off his hands because the time continued to run and function would begin in an hour. In addition, Richard should also go to fulfill his function of that night.

"Thank you very much again for being with me on my birthday, hobbit" said Richard cheerful and sweet at the same time and then walked away from there. Martin sent him kisses in the air from his place when Richard went to his car and started the engine to leave the place.

The feeling of emptiness that the blond felt at the time was a little pitiful, he never had missed Richard in such an exacerbated form in just a couple of minutes.

"Maybe I'm getting so damn sensitive because of that..." Martin said to himself.

The blond had to resist his exaggerated feelings. He did not wish to feel them in any way although he fully intended to be firm. But the truth was that he feared becoming paranoid.

Martin went to his dressing room, but not before shaking hands cordially to his colleagues with whom he was encountering in each corridor. He dressed with the characteristic red suit, combed his hair carefully and noted that everything was in order in his attire but as he looked himself in the mirror he noticed that something strange was in his eyes, or maybe it was just part of his imagination. Then his eyes fell on a note in particular that had stuck on the edge of the mirror a few weeks ago. He still could not assimilate or believe in that note but it was something he now had the absolute certainty, but even he knew that he should talk about it and especially he know he should tell it to Richard soon. By the time he had heard the news the blond had felt fear and had been confused, but after all now he and Richard had reconciled.

"I think... I'll tell him tonight, yeah, definitely it will be tonight" he whispered to himself, he was alone in the small dressing room but still the embarrassment that was causing him made him take caution not to talk out loud about it, even if there had no someone around.

Martin left his dressing room a few minutes after someone had knocked on his door to tell him that the play was about to begin. His hands impulsively fell on his torso for a moment and felt excitement of to be performing on the scenery as every night made him feel very excited. He decided that this would also be another spectacular evening.

The play was carried out, the performance was as splendid as ever, and at the end the theater was filled with applauses from his audience. A faint tingling felt inside his belly.

"Good evening, Mr. Baggins" Richard said to greet him just when Martin had finished signing autographs for his fans. He turned to see him immediately and joy on his smiling face. Then the blond lunged at Richard and Richard wrapped him in his arms.

“Richie, I was so impatient to see you. I really wanted you came here for me quickly!” said the cheerful blond and then asked for a kiss and Richard totally willing granted.

"Haha oh really? Oh you’re so sweet. I was looking forward to see you too, so let us go hobbit, tonight it's a little cold and I don't want you to catch cold," said Richard as he made a subtle caress on the back of Martin. The blond said goodbye to his coworkers between shaking hands with those who were closest to him and then wished them good night. Then he and Richard left for home in the car.

"How was the show tonight, kitten?" Richard asked curious, without losing focus on the wheel.

"Excellent, but also I would love to go to see you perform in your work, I hope to have the opportunity before that ends because I seriously can’t wait to see you on stage, Rich. Sure you look so gorgeous" the blond said a little sassy and then his behavior became a bit shy.

"oh my love, I also wish you to go to see me one of these nights, but I also want to see you perform in your work again, that time it was wonderful, glorious" Richard confessed with sincerity and gave a short giggle shyly. Richard turned the wheel in a corner, Martin looked out the window, the blond enjoyed much be brought home for him.

"Well, I must confess that I also would love to see you there in the middle of the public, but without costumes please," said the blond challenging jokingly and Richard could not help laughing again. Then he stopped the car for a moment as the light indicated stop.

"I promise you this time I'll go without costumes, kitten" murmured in response and took a moment to caress the right leg of Martin boldly "by the way Marty, I must confess…I do not know why but... for days I’ve been strangely having a different feeling every time I see you... or rather when I'm with you," Richard said softly, the traffic light indicated follow and Richard returned the car running.

"Something strange for days?" asked the puzzled blond, thinking for a moment that maybe Richard was referring to a kind of bad feeling. Before responding, Martin again put one hand on his torso and laid it gently on his stomach but only for a moment because he didn't want Richard notice it "I do not know what you mean," he said with a nervous laugh, "well how can that be, Richard? Just got back together from last night..."

"Yes, you know but I have never ceased to be aware of what you do. You do not know how many times I've stared at your photo on the poster of your wonderful play, in every underground station where I've been and the day I went to see you at your play. Don’t worry about anything kitten, I do not mean anything bad, on the contrary, I must say that since then I feel a strange sense sweeter in you and that attracts me too much, much more than what it has always been," Richard suddenly felt more nervous after confess what really Martin made him feel, but he knew he needed take out of his chest and his thoughts all that and that was something he wanted to confess and share with his blond husband.

"haha, something sweeter? Richie Oh, sweet it’s you... Richie" Martin said blushing a little, such feelings were becoming increasingly intense.

"It's just that I feel like... something else was joining us, I feel as if I were falling in love... even more with you...." Richard said at last trying to say seriously because internally his nervousness was in peak and he should concentrate on the steering wheel.

Martin was astonished at such a confession of Richard, it was something that certainly was a little hard to believe, especially after so many adversities that both had spent together and had terribly shattered their relationship but could not deny he trusted blindly in the words Richard and that made him immensely happy.

"Oh Richard, you’ll do me blush..." Martin said bypassing the look a bit, shifting his eyes to what was going through the window.

"haha well, I told you already and I want to thank you again for this wonderful birthday you gave me, hobbit because I can't stop to thank you" Richard muttered. They were about to get home.

"You have nothing to thank me for, my love, I just want you to be happy," Martin said with affectionate tone and this time it was he who recklessly dare to squeeze a little on leg of Richard.

"hey Mr. Baggins not do that while I'm driving, you know I can’t resist and you do not want I crash the car," Richard said, laughing nervously, even something as leak like that caress of the blond had temporarily caused him a pleasant tingling through the bulge between his legs, that dared physical contact with Martin excited him too much.

"Richie...haha sorry! I also can’t resist, but by the way, you said that we would return to inhabit our house, we could go tomorrow to check how everything is going and take a look," suggested Martin with flirtatious voice softened.

"Yes love, we can go tomorrow... oh no, sorry I just remembered something I forgot to mention. I have some business to attend in the United States this weekend and tomorrow I will leave some paperwork in order, so unfortunately I cannot be with you tomorrow or the weekend. In fact I take the airplane flight tomorrow night when I finish my play," said the dark-haired.

Martin suddenly felt considerable frustration increasing, he was totally vulnerable because of his great sensitivity, but he decided it was best not to point this out to Richard, could not reclaim that in any way, after all if Richard had to go to America for a couple of days that was due to his work.

"Oh I see…well no problem Rich, I guess we can go the next weekend," mused Martin and shrugged slightly.

"Sorry Mart, but I fear that next weekend also I must go to America to conclude some business to a new role in a film" said Richard. The dark-haired felt inevitably a little self-conscious because certainly to him did not like being separated from his beloved hobbit especially now that he felt more intensely in love with him. But although that last Richard had confessed to him a few minutes ago, Martin could not help but feel more frustration when Richard confessed that he will not be available for the next weekend.

"Oh I see, but ...no matter Rich, I suppose your affairs in the United States are of great importance," mumbled the blond and this time Richard noticed his sadness on his face.

At the time they arrived at the flat building where Martin had been living, Richard stopped the vehicle and then stroked Martin's face with the back of his hand.

"Hobbit, I don’t want you to feel sad and I don't want leave you, really, but now I need to go out... is part of our job to travel so much, you know it very well" Richard said subtly but then could feel that Martin had changed his expression of melancholy a stiffer expression.

"I know Richard, don’t worry. I know it very well as you said and also I noticed well aware of how important it was the premiere of your film in New York a few weeks ago. I saw everything on the TV. And I know that's why you bought that apartment in that city, due to your constant travels to there...

"Our apartment, my love, that is our home as well..." Richard said, leaning toward him with the intention of making him feel his closeness and especially to make him feel totally sure of his love.

"No, our home is beyond the north of London, closer to your birthplace, towards Leicester. That two-story house is our true home, of the two and our bab... I mean, all I want is to be here in this country, calling home only to that house you bought for two, that should be our only home" said the blond dryly.

"Oh Martin, I know, I understand, I want to spend my days in our home in that picturesque house, but you yourself were with me when I bought that apartment in North America, in addition to that..." Richard paused before continuing pronouncing his words and then took Martin's left hand in his, the warm contact was glorious for both and then drove up it to his chest and continued "I'm always going to love you anywhere in the world, my Martin and I want to have a home for us as well there and in any place in the world," he finished saying and subtly kissed the hand of Martin to convince him that he was speaking very frankly.

Richard turned off completely the car engine and then got down vehicle rushing to open the door for Martin and chivalry offered his hand to help him to get out. Martin could not resist the kind acts that Richard always had for him, but inside was not left feeling upset.

After leaving the car parked in the parking lot, they walked together toward the level where Martin's flat was, and when Richard tried to take his hand and interlacing with his, Martin boldly crossed his arms to prevent it.

"Are you still mad at me, kitten? Really I’m so sorry!" Richard said apologetically. But Martin did not answer more than monosyllables. Finally they arrived at the flat, turned on the lights when entering into the hallway that connected the living room and Martin continued serious without a word.

"Don’t worry Richie, I cannot claim you anything anyway, and I can’t make a complaint" said the blond even dodging the look and then took off his jacket without saying another word and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Richard was confused, he was absolutely sure that Martin was upset with him and could not resist. Richard clenched his fists knuckles for a moment and then he also went to the kitchen to surprise Martin hugging him from behind.

"Richard please, I’m drinking water," said the blond a little rough and then Richard hugged him with more intention.

"Please _kitten_ , I do not like you're mad at me," Richard muttered, gently resting his chin on the blond head of Martin. The blond could not help being moved and turned to lay up his arms gently over the shoulders of Richard and then gently tried to kiss the taller standing on tiptoes.

"I really don't like to be upset with you, Richie, and I don't want to be. You don't know how I missed you all these days, and every night when I needed the warmth of your body next to mine," mused the blond a little hesitant because he felt embarrassed, Richard always seduced him with his manly voice, his touch and his gaze. All of him drove him crazy.

"I also missed you too much during the last weeks, I needed you too much, time seemed so eternal..." said Richard and returned to take over his lips in a passionate kiss. Every kiss of him was even more delicious than the last.

Martin stroked his back in swing with his fingers and then spoke again.

"I really needed to feel your body, I had the excessive desire to feel possessed by you...and for that I had to use that..." said the blond with great timidity. He did not dare to refer to it well and in fact only to make the suggestion caused him blush his cheeks.

"I know Martin, you do not have to be ashamed of it, besides yesterday we use it to stimulate you and I know you enjoyed it a lot," muttered Richard, his male deep voice was softened into a seductive whisper. Martin nervous giggled and avoided looking at Richard's eyes but did not stop to squeeze even more Richard's arms around him waist, then Richard gradually led him against the wall and started kissing his neck and making small sucking on his white skin.

"Do not you like it, _kitten_? You are a very naughty kitty ..." Richard muttered hoarsely excitement of kissing the neck of his exquisite beloved blond.

"haha of course I liked, Rich, although we had never before tried together..." Martin said more quietly, feeling Richard kisses on his neck became more desperate. He could not help feeling a tightening in his groin arise, the zipper of his pants started to disturb a bit. It was a delicious touch when he felt the bulge also hardened of Richard rub against his over their clothes. Richard had cornered him against the wall of the kitchen corner.

"Will not you repeat it?" Richard said finally, with fully intended to provoke.

The blond nodded among small groans and a few minutes later both were already on the bed, their naked bodies were excited to have skin to skin contact and the plastic phallus already was placed between Martin’s thighs, threatening to enter into him, previously smeared with lubricant. It caused him a sensation of great pleasant.

"Richard ahh..." Martin groaned when Richard began to introduce the dildo inside him sliding slowly before reaching the bottom. He maddened him greatly to have the blond vulnerable and stripped of all his clothes, naked and excited, gasping of pleasure that he caused to him even with that sex toy, invading his entry with that object as Martin struggled to keep both legs as open as possible.

"You are so sexy, my sexy hobbit, a hot and naughty kitten, I could never stop loving you, to possess your perfect body" excited Richard said with a thick throbbing erection to the tip of his penis.

"Ahh... Richard, I was using this damn thing every night, every time I did I thought of you, I imagined it was you who was introduced inside me, even I used it the night before the eve of your birthday, but now ...ahhh" Martin felt how Richard was introduced the object deeper into his being, it was a great pleasure to feel it and especially to know that it was Richard who was doing. That caused him to arch his back, clinging to the sheets of the bed. The blond closed his eyes tightly and then, just when he had used to us to the sexual object, suddenly the sex toy get out of him and almost instantly Richard was placed between his legs and entered inside him quickly. Martin felt the invasion of his lover giving way to the bottom of his body, any sexual phallic object could compare with such an exciting and wonderful feeling to feel the warmth of the hard member of his tan lover pushing into him, the hot contact of their bodies burned by passion and desire.

"Ahhh, Richard!" the blond shouted with pleasure when Richard increased the power of his thrusts as he nibbled the skin over his collarbone and caressed the skin of his bare back. Then Martin clung to his strong back, almost with the full desire to merge his body with his in that delicious copulation. Their bodies embraced each other as they were united together by sex. Richard then underwent further the blond's body under his, completely against the bed which made Martin feel the deeper penetration.

That was another night of unbridled lust, but as each of the nights they had had since their first time together in the same bed this would be an unforgettable and wonderful night full of delicious sex.

"I love you too much my hobbit" said Richard again and again with complete love during and after the culmination of unbridled sex. He could never stop to express it. He could never get tired of kissing him again and again. At the end, their bodies were exhausted and slept together hugging each other.

\------------------------------

The next day they woke up together, Martin opened his eyes slowly realizing that he was still embracing to the torso of Richard.

"Good morning, my love" said the blond with soft, sweet intonation in his voice while was doing a gentle caress over the manly chest of his Richard. Then Richard awoke slowly and immediately approached one of his arms behind the back of Martin to caress his bare skin with love, a sublime ritual act that both enjoyed doing every morning upon waking.

"Good morning, my hobbit. Would you like I prepare breakfast for you today?" Richard suggested flashing a big smile devoted solely to him. Martin nodded also returning a cute expression on his face and both sat up and rose from the bed.

After taking a shower together in the shower tub, Richard went to the kitchen to prepare a delicious breakfast with care and love and then they sat together to eat it on the table.

"I cannot take you to the theater today, Marty, but I'll pick you up when you finish your function, right?" Richard said gently stroking the shoulder of the blond.

"And then you have to go to the airport, I think you will not have much time so you should take a taxi to get there. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine Rich" said the blond, although in his words was remarkable his discouragement.

"No Mr. Baggins, I will do my best to go to pick you up at the end of your function, I could not leave London without saying goodbye to you, my love..." said Richard and took Martin's face in his hands to steal a quick kiss of his lips.

"Or I can go to say you goodbye at the airport" suggested the blond a little hesitant.

"No, I don’t want you walk alone through the city so late, I'll go for you and do not discuss it, okay?" Richard said kissing him again and then said goodbye.

But Richard had to go out with a bit rushed to do his unfinished business and said goodbye to his beloved blond with another kiss outside the flat door and then go to the parking lot and drive his car, he would have to drive to the other side of city to go to those offices where he had been summoned.

From the balcony, Martin watched Richard's car out to the street and although Richard could not see, Martin sent him an air kiss. Richard certainly was very busy and therefore he'll be away from him in the coming days.

"It's better, I guess ... I cannot tell him about that for now, I just hope we can be together again without so many interruptions on my birthday," said the blond to himself overwhelmed sighing.

Martin spent the day attending to his own affairs and daily activities although he noticed that whenever it was more difficult to do everything in the same way as before. He knew he should not try doing things too hard when experienced stronger dizziness when he was rushing downstairs, but at that time he had to hurry to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries.

He walked a few blocks to get to the supermarket and while he was choosing some vegetables he recalled how he had found out that matter during his last visit to the doctor which had been a couple of weeks ago, days after he quarreled with Richard on the same thorny issue.

_"You are in very good conditions for this Mr. Freeman, do not worry. Just remember to be careful and so please follow my instructions”_

And despite the doctor's words, Martin was feeling dejected and fearful because he thought maybe that was not going to end well. Thinking about that made him feel terrified.

"No, it was better that way, tonight Richard will leave for the United States and his work issues are more important, the news can wait a little longer," Martin said to himself as he tried to smile with a little effort, but he just should try to be optimistic, especially because maybe feeling fearful could damage his state.

That afternoon, Martin went to the theater on time, the sun had reached a spot on the horizon had not seemed even half as beautiful than it had seen the previous evening in the arms of Richard in the middle of the park. And think about the fact that the night was falling reminded him that Richard would soon take the flight that would take him to the United States.

He went into his dressing room, the same paper that reminded his present happiness was still stuck to the mirror where he watched his reflection as he finished his last arrangements. Everything was in order, took another look at his figure and his figure dressed in red suit for his character, there was no change in his body but soon it would be considerably notable. Imagine it made him smile.

The function was carried out smoothly, the audience applauded with joy and all that greatly comforted all the melancholy that had been feeling throughout the day since Richard had said him goodbye in the flat.

Martin was resigned to not seeing Richard waiting for him outside the theater as he had promised, he knew that his flight would leave soon and end of the theatrical performance of Richard, and the dark-haired would have virtually no time to go to the airport. However, just as the blond finished signing autographs, Richard appeared in front him in the stage door but Martin did not notice his presence immediately until Richard touched his arm and squeezed a little softly.

" _Kitten_..." Richard spoke with gentle voice, but strong enough so that Martin would listen as people around him, excited to see him up close, was making lots of noise.

"Oh, Richie!" exclaimed the blond with sentiment and without hesitation he rushed to embrace him. People present exclaimed an expression of emotion in unison, by the fact to also see there Richard and for the fact so cute it was to see them in such an act of love. Richard squeezed Martin’s body harder and stroked his blond hair with one hand while the other was attracted him to his body by the waist. Many of those present tried to approach the couple, but security personnel prevented them off and strengthened security bars to evacuate soon, after all Martin had finished delivering autographs for the day. But before the people in the audience were totally removed, Martin said goodbye to them with complete kindness.

"I’m sorry not staying longer with you Mr. Baggins" Richard said sensually and again embrace and clasp him in his arms, Martin hugged him harder, he wanted to prove that he really wanted to embrace not depart from him.

"Great trip, Richie, you know I'll be waiting for you," Martin struggled to say, but Richard felt his uneasiness and kissed him on the lips to quiet him.

"I know hobbit and I want you to remember that across the world, and from anywhere in the universe I will always be loving you and thinking of you" muttered Richard with sweet voice and made him more strokes on his back "well I'll be back the Monday morning, my love. I promise you, okay?" said Richard laughable and moved a little the blond hair of Martin. Both laughed at it and rejoined their lips in a kiss that lasted a little more.

After a couple of minutes Richard took the same taxi that had brought him and headed to the airport.

Martin returned to take the London Underground to return to his flat and along the way he could not avoid being invaded by the feeling of melancholy again.

When the blond came to his flat slept almost immediately, the dream he had that night was becoming heavier and when he fell asleep fell into a deep slumber.

\------------------------------

Martin had to spend the weekend alone, just like the previous ones had in last weeks that had been after he had fought with Richard. But this time, Martin decided he would make a visit to his family, would have a family reunion that had not been enjoying for some time.

The blond had a very pleasant coexistence in the company of his family, although he omitted talking about the same thing that he had not wanted to tell anyone, not even Richard, he thought he would not even tell them at that moment and because after all Martin wanted the first to hear that news were Richard.

"I am very happy that everything is going very well Martin, and I am happy to see the good reception that has had your staging" said one of his brothers when they were all together enjoying a good meal that Sunday afternoon. Martin thanked each of his flattery and was interested in asking about each of their daily lives.

Before sunset, Martin returned to his flat. Although he got to bed early due to heavy fatigue that increasingly became common to him and could not avoid fall asleep. He woke up every hour and observed when the fluorescently labeled in the digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed. He knew Richard would go back at any time because his flight would arrive in the early dawn.

Then, Martin listened to the noise of the main door of the flat that was slowly opening, the hinges were grinding a little and then the noise of the keys echoed metallically on the table, heavy footsteps of man, a breath that broke the night noise. No doubt it was Richard. Martin sat up suddenly and quickly got out of bed after fumbled his slippers with his feet under the bed. He did not stop to put on the robe over and even turned on the bedside lamp. He hurried out of the bedroom in his pajamas of cotton. Soon Martin came to the living room and said the name of his husband.

"Richard!” excitedly exclaimed Martin and Richard looked at him first with some surprise and then glad for seeing his lovely blond awake in front him. Richard smiled at him greatly and pronounced his name.

"Martin!" Richard greeted cheerful and then approached to each other and hugged tightly.

"I missed you so much my hobbit" Richard said as he stroked his back, his hair, his cheeks. He was again with his Martin.

"haha Richard I feel like a fucking fool because I missed you too much," confessed the blond and then Richard kissed him.

"Oh, me too, _kitten_. But it's better you keep sleeping, I do not want to interrupt your sleep more, Mr. Baggins. Now it’s very latew" muttered Richard stroking his cheek and Martin laughable decided that Richard was right, besides he had not yet managed to sleep practically nothing.

In a while they were both asleep in bed hugging each other, overcome by their respective tiredness, but happy to share the same bed together again.

The next day they had breakfast together, Martin had decided to tell him the news that morning but returned to doubt it after Richard told him how well he had fared in the US and also after he had shown him some of the what he brought from there.

"I hope you like these gifts I brought to you, Martin" Richard said as he handed to Martin one of those gifts. They certainly were not ostentatious gifts, but Richard had expected that Martin would be glad to have them, although the clear inscription reading "America" or "New York" that was inevitably aversive for the blond every time he saw that.

"Oh thank you very much Richard, you're always so detailed!" Martin said trying hard not to note his unjustified aversion, because even he could not explain why he felt that.

They spent the day together, taking some activities from their home that for now was that small flat, Martin had not dared again to suggest to Richard return to what he called true home, the two-story house that Richard had bought for him when they had committed to a couple of years ago.

All the time Richard was certainly remained excited about the last trip he had made to America, he told Martin about his new project and his partners and producers who have in the cast.

"When my play finishes here in London I have to go there, hobbit, I'm excited about this" Richard said continuously while Martin just heard him.

"Oh, also I'm in a new project proposal in the United States soon as well, maybe I’ll do it when I also finish my staging" said the blond, an oppressive feeling struck him in the chest. Martin realized that soon he would be unable to film anything and that certainly he would to postpone his participation in that new project.

"Oh, that’s really amazing! But I will always be near you, my love," Richard whispered tenderly and stroked Martin's hand on the table. Martin smiled without much effort but returned the caress.

"Oh Richie, you're always so sweet," said the blond moved.

"Hey but... I noticed you're a little strange Martin, maybe you do not like much the idea that work to keep us a little apart..." said the dark-haired frankly.

"Oh no, I know it's hard but we cannot avoid if we want to let us know a little more and continue doing what we really love what is to act" mumbled the blond as he encouraged to caress even more Richard's hand on the table "it's just that I've been so damn sensitive... I do not want to cause you any concern, seriously" he said with eyes eluded. Richard could feel a tremor in his words and nervous movement of his fingers stroking his.

"What worries me is to see you so ... off, I hate to see you like that,  Martin" said Richard worried and suddenly Martin suddenly rose from the table and hurried to the bathroom. He felt quite dizzy and that had caused him nauseas. Richard remained further intrigued from his place but ended up sipping the contents of his coffee served in his favorite cup until Martin returned to the kitchen trying to hide the fact that nothing had happened.

"You feel good, Mart?" Richard asked worried. Martin smiled irresolute.

"Don't worry Rich, I've just been a little stressed and I think that causes me to feel a bit sick," said the blond.

"Really? We could go to see a doctor" Richard proposed now somewhat alarmed and rose quickly from his place.

"No-no, I'm fine, no big deal really Richie...”

"But Martin, suddenly you look very bad" said Richard worried and approached him with the intention of touching him and then instinctively Richard touched his forehead to feel his body temperature to check for a high fever. Martin felt the warm touch of his hand touching his forehead and laughed a little.

"haha, not Richie, I assure you I'm fine. Maybe I feel a bit dizzy because of the insomnia that caused me concern for wait for you yesterday at night and that’s why now I'm a little pale, but I assure you it is not care," said the blond.

But Richard was not entirely convinced of what the blond tried to assure and took both hands of Martin in his.

"Please Martin, better sit awhile and get some rest. I'll do the other chores and shopping, right? I'll take you to the theater, or if you prefer I can call them myself to say that you not feel good."

"No, that it will not be necessary, just I will rest a while and in the afternoon before go to the theater like any other day. Will you take me there, right?" asked the blond making a sweet and flirtatious expression on his face, Richard who was sitting beside him kept hold his hand and could not resist such a sweet expression of his blond husband.

"Of course _kitten_ , as you say" he answered and then kissed the knuckles of Martin.

Martin felt better in the afternoon and Richard took him to the theater to tend his play. He said goodbye to him at the entrance of the building but not before stopping to kiss him with sweet effusion.

"I'll see you at night my hobbit, I will come for you," said the dark-haired.

"Okay Richie, I'll be waiting impatiently for you, as always" Martin replied smiling. When they were getting away from each other their hands were separating slowly.

They spent a few days and ended another week. During those days, Martin continued to have the same ailments that sometimes inevitably afflicted his body dwindled a little but always preferred to hide as much as possible to avoid Richard noticing that and worried more for him. With each symptom, Martin felt the overwhelming need to confirm the news to Richard but whenever Richard reminded him that the weekend he should to return to New York and then Martin avoided tell him.

On Friday night Richard would take the plane at the airport, but just as he had done the previous week, Richard had had total disposal to go to say goodbye to his beloved blond in time.

"I'll return this Sunday night my hobbit, I promise you I'll point to congratulate you on your birthday," Richard said gently stroking his cheek and leaned to kiss him.

"Have a great trip, Thorin" said Martin embarrassed and blushing, feeling wrapped in his arms that seemed unwilling to not stop to be squeezed against his body.

"Oh a while you did not call me so, _kitten_ " laughed Richard cheerful.

"haha sometimes I forgot, but that does not mean you are not  my Thorin" said the blond with very loving voice and asked for a kiss. Richard granted him with complete desire.

After, Richard left for the airport. His flight left an hour. After arriving he left his suitcase and took the plane.

The rest of the weekend was not so lonely for Martin because of his family gathered again this time to celebrate his birthday in advance. All of them were glad to learn that Martin was very happy about his reconciliation with Richard, although he now had to be traveling far.

The meeting was fun, the food thoroughly enjoyable and Martin had a great time in the company of his loved ones, but he really missed Richard too much. But then he remembered that now have within him a small part of the man he loved. He often put on his hands to his belly to feel what would grow soon.

The weekend ended, his brother took him to his flat in London and as night fell it was just the day before his birthday, his brother gave him a big hug to congratulate him.

"Good night, sleep well and have a great birthday tomorrow," said the older brother and gave a couple of slaps on the back of Martin.

"Thank you for everything brother and especially for your well wishes" Martin said smiling glad.

After said goodbye, Martin went inside the flat. It was already quite late and he decided he should go to sleep but once again felt impatient for the return of Richard to the country and the city.

He went to bed after getting dressed in his pajamas, said some sweet words to the little one that began to grow within him, he was starting to do it more and more often and then turned out the light from the lamp on the desk to try to sleep.

Despite his concern, this time his dream was not constantly interrupted overnight and instead fell into lethargy quickly, he really felt exhausted.

There was no disruption during the morning, Richard had not even arrived at dawn and the blond discovered that when he opened his eyes in the morning when the sun was out in full and the cool climate of the morning began to dissipate.

"He has not come yet..." he muttered to himself, intrigued to know what had happened to Richard. Suddenly he was forced to get out of bed due to the usual morning sickness he experienced.

A couple of hours later after having showered and had breakfast he could not stop looking at the time shown by the clock hanging on the wall of the living room. Richard did not come.

"Or maybe went to his flat ..." he said to himself. In a moment his eyes fell on that date that was marked on the calendar stuck on the fridge. It was his birthday, but concern almost made him forget about it.

The day continued and there was not still the presence of Richard in his flat, Martin had not even left there all morning for the purpose of waiting for Richard. He could arrive at any time. But the evening was about to fall and he had to go to the theater to serve his play.

Richard arrived at the flat only ten minutes after Martin had gone. He had had problems with the flight that brought him back but had fortunately arrived just in time to attend his own play and act in his staging, but it made him feel greatly failed to not reach Martin before leaving, especially because It was the day of his birthday and because he had promised him.

Richard did not have enough time to reach Martin, had to do it until late at night when both finished their respective plays.

Martin had been worried until being in front the mirror of his dressing room suddenly he received an incoming call of Richard on his mobile phone. The phone vibrated on the dresser and the screen was illuminated displaying the name "Richard". Martin was quick to answer the phone.

"Richard!" exclaimed the blond happy and comforted to know that he was fine and he was back in London.

"Happy birthday, _kitten_!" Richard said from the other side of the phone, trying to use a very seductive tone in his voice "I regret the terrible delay, forgive me please hobbit, the flight was delayed so much and well..., I'll tell you everything later love, okay?" he said.

Martin smiled at that, he was really happy.

"Oh Richie, thanks God, I was so worried!" he exclaimed.

"But I'll pick you up later, we still have to celebrate together Mr. Baggins" Richard said suggestive.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting impatiently for you" said the blond in response and then leave of him and hung up. They began calling him to go to the podium. The function was about to begin.

At the end of his work, Martin was acclaimed for his enthusiastic fans as every night but this time he was well received in the stage door with songs wishing him happy birthday. Martin warmly thanked each of his displays of affection and threw some kisses in the air to express his full appreciation, after all also felt too happy to know that Richard would go for him at any time.

But this time Richard appeared in front of him but Richard surprised Martin subtly embracing him from behind, encircling him by the waist with his arms.

"Happy Birthday hobbit" Richard whispered near his ear, Martin felt his warm breath peacefully in the vicinity of his ear and then turned to him and put his arms over Richard's shoulders.

"Oh, Richard! Thanks for coming!" He expressed with joy and then finished saying goodbye to his fans. Then the couple entered the building where being alone in a corner kissed each other for a moment.

"I could not stop coming to congratulate you personally in a timely manner, Mr. Baggins. I apologize" Richard said whispering and attracting blond's body further against him.

"well Thorin, how about if we better go home now?, to celebrate my birthday, still it is not over," suggested the blond with extreme coquetry, outlining circles on Richard's chest with one finger and then Richard could not resist kissing his neck. The presence of Martin provoked him so much to kiss him desperately, although he did it just for a moment because he preferred to devour him entire on the bed.

They left the theater and Richard approached the vehicle that led them to the flat. Along the way, Richard explained to Martin well as the events that had happened and had delayed his return to London, Martin knew all the problems that Richard had to fly back and squeezed his leg and then boldly spend a sensual look that captivated Richard to stop the car when they came at last to the building of their flat.

In an instant, Richard started kissing Martin passionately in the car, dominating his body under his with total desire to make him love even right there, but his rational consciousness stopped him despite the moans that Martin began to do. His excited voice excited him greatly.

"Come into the bedroom, Richie" said the blond suggestive and sexy, caressing Richard's short dark hair between his fingers.

They entered the flat with every intention of take off their clothes soon, while were fondling each other and moaning with pleasure, completely consummated by the burning desire. Richard led Martin into the bedroom and placed him carefully on the bed but suddenly the blond felt a strong dizziness that quickly raise his head and Richard could feel the weakness of Martin’s body collapsing in his arms, Martin seemed to faint.

"Martin! What?! Are you okay?!" exclaimed Richard greatly alarmed, something like that had never happened to them and much less when they was about to have sex.

"Oh, Richard... Sorry, I don't feel very so well ... I ..." tried to pronounce the blond as his eyes slowly closed and his body fell vanished in the arms of Richard. He had fainted.

"Oh Martin, react! What happens to you my love?" Richard shouted greatly worried and shook a little to make Martin somehow not lose completely the consciousness.

Then Richard took the blond in his arms and carried him to the parking lot where he climbed back into the car. It took a little work to start the engine of the vehicle due to his nervousness. He cursed himself for feeling so much concern but mostly cursed himself because somehow he felt that everything had been caused by his fault. And Martin was unconscious, lying on the back seat.

Richard finally managed to dominate a little his nervousness and anger with himself and finally got up the car and left the parking toward the nearest hospital. He drove as fast as he could, often calling to Martin to wake him up.

"C’mon Martin, my love, wake up!" Richard repeated again. From the mirror he could see that Martin's face was quite pale but then suddenly realized the blond woke slightly and that calmed him a little. Richard was pleased that Martin was finally reacting but the blond seemed disoriented and still lethargic and had difficulty keeping eyes open and breathing and could not sit up at all even if he tried.

"We’re going to the hospital, Martin, you'll be fine, my love" pronounced Richard. A few minutes after they finally arrived the hospital and then Richard took him in his arms and led him quickly into the hospital where he asked for the prompt attention of nurses.

Luckily, Martin was quickly attended to by medical personnel. They provided adequate oxygen and measured his blood pressure; Richard feared he might be a chronic asthma attack unfortunate because it was well known that in the past Martin had suffered from it.

While the blond was attended, Richard had to wait in the waiting room but even if he didn't want, he had not stopped to think that he had come to the hospital with open and messed shirt and with his hair all disheveled because seconds before Martin fainted, they had been ready to surrender to their passion and in an instant all the fateful fact had happened. There had been no time or occupation to stop thinking about his appearance, the only really important thing for him was to save the life of Martin.

"Oh God, I knew something was wrong, all those pains, his refusal to go to a doctor to review him ... it was all my fault for not paying attention enough, for get out to America and leave him even on his birthday," said Richard berating himself as he took both hands to his face to partially cover his growing concern. He moved his feet nervously, minutes that passed seemed eternal and although it had not really spent too much time until then the doctor had not gone to inform him about the state of Martin. Richard was very exasperated.

Impatience Richard was reaching his limits, and what was needed to know what had really happened until finally the doctor that attended Martin left his doctor’s office and informed him.

"Oh doctor, my husband Martin is okay?" Richard asked a little anxious and impulsive.

"don't worry, he only had a little of weakness due to low blood pressure due to stress and probably due his current state, but he and the baby are fine," said the doctor. Richard was totally shocked by this news and amazed, for a moment he thought that he could not hear well what the doctor had said, or perhaps it was only his delirium.

"Wait! What baby? What are you talking about, doctor?" Richard asked as he touched the arm of the doctor, awaiting his response.

"Your husband is pregnant; he is an omega, that's why he has become pregnant. Did you not know?" asked the doctor.

"Can I go see him?" Richard asked impatient and even without leaving his astonishment.

"Okay, actually I was going to tell you that you can."

Immediately after the doctor told him could go to the office Richard came hurrying. Inside there, Martin was lying on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on his face but fully conscious and with a marked improvement in the color of his face.

"Martin! My love! Why did not you tell me?" Richard questioned still stunned and quickly approached Martin and sat in a chair next to the stretcher.

"Oh Richard ... already the doctor told you" mumbled the blond and then took off his oxygen mask and tried to sit up slowly. Richard held out a hand to help him.

"Don’t force yourself too much, Martin ..."

"I was going to tell that Richard ... but I did not know how. I could not find the right time, then we quarreled and everything went to hell during those weeks ..." mussed the blond self-conscious, bypassing the look for a moment.

"But Martin, you should tell me! Besides, after that we were together for the last two weeks after my birthday. Why did not you tell me then?"

"Well... whenever I found the determination to explain you, you told me about your affairs in North America and I thought maybe something like this could not be so important" muttered the blond.

"Oh Martin, you're a little fool! Stop thinking that, how do you think that something as wonderful as this could not care?" Richard said softly and then stroked Martin's belly with one hand. He looked his belly for a moment and then looked back at Martin's eyes, eyes that denoted overall sweetness. Richard now knew that the conception of a child of both was the real reason why he felt much more noticeable sweetness from Martin and that was also the real reason for that he had that intense feeling of love and why he felt increasingly more attracted to him.

"Richard .... You really are happy about this?" Martin asked doubtfully and a blush came over his face. At that time he had a slight feeling in his belly as the tiny child within him leapt for joy.

"Of course I'm, _kitten_! I’m too much happy! Haha, it's your birthday and who gave me the best gift was you. I love you too much Martin," Richard said with all sweetness and then moved closer to him and they embraced each other warmly to express their mutual love. Then both could not resist kissing each other passionately. They continued kissing deeply, in the doctor’s office, pausing only occasionally to take some air.

"You make me so happy Martin, thank you! Thank you for this wonderful gift!" Richard exclaimed with great joy. He could not contain his excitement, he felt too happy. His look to Martin was projected with total sweetness and he could not stop smile at him.

"Is our baby, you and I have conceived him, Richie" said the blond happy.

"And we will take care of him together. Our baby will be as British as us," Richard said, holding his hands on Martin's face. The blond giggled, the last words uttered by his husband made him feel immensely happy. That was what he really wanted most, to live forever beside Richard in his home country and now forming their own family together, nothing in their lives could be more perfect.

Martin threw both arms over the shoulders of the dark-haired. He felt protected beside him.

"Thank you to you Richard, for appearing in my life, for being by my side!"

\------------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally I could post this fic xD
> 
> Certainly I decided to have it ready on the birthday of Martin but had technical problems, my laptop broke down and it was with exams and classes, in addition to some things then dropped me a little encouragement x( but better late than never and here is ;D
> 
> I hope you liked it, then there will be good ^^ and my inspiration never ends so soon I'll be uploading more fics here ;)  
> 


	3. A sweet beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin should leave some of his play by doctor's orders after suffering a terrible weakening the night of his birthday. Richard is fully willing to take care for him.  
> Together they enjoy making the first purchases for their future baby.

****

**Chapter 3-Sweet beginning**

......................

The Doctor had recommended to Martin keep complete rest for several days after the incident that had just occurred the night of his birthday. But Martin could not leave his participation in his play and suspend it for too long. Although he had given notice to his producers about his current pregnant state and his health problems that had happened unexpectedly, Martin only allowed to be supplanted for three days. On the fourth day the blond decided to return to work despite the concern of everyone and especially the concern of his husband Richard. But Martin was totally determined, also after spending three days in bed with all the attention given by Richard, this morning he was feeling much better.

"My love...what are you doing up? Come back to bed please!" Richard said and immediately ran towards him to make him back to the bedroom.

At that hour of the morning the sun still not showed itself outside but the sky was beginning to clear. Richard had gotten out of bed from early as usually to organize some household activities and later go to buy groceries, without waiting to see his blond husband trying to walk down the corridor by himself. Richard would not allow it, he had witnessed the weakening that Martin had had since that night and was really worried.

"I feel much better since yesterday Rich, don't worry" Martin muttered softly and with a smile. The blond giggled sheepishly as Richard took him cautiously by wrists and tried to lead him to the bedroom.

"No way Mr. Baggins, the doctor said you had to stay at least five days rest but the best thing was to do a whole week. And I'm here to make sure you do," Richard said calmly, approaching now his body with Martin to embrace him gently by the waist.

"I'm fine Richard, plus I get bored much being in bed all day," said Martin letting out a nervous giggle and looking up at Richard, "and I've overslept."

Then Richard looked at Martin in a very tender way, the blond seemed so fragile, still wearing his white pajamas under which already Richard imagined how big it would be his pregnant belly bulging soon. Martin continued staring at him decisive, framing his face with his nervous smile that could not blur and then effusive Richard leaned to kiss him while still was holding him in his arms.

"No discussion, hobbit, you must go back to bed now, even if that is necessary to carry you," Richard said and hugged him again to try to lift him off the floor.

"No, I get it, okay, come on," said Martin chuckling, but Richard picked him up from the floor anyway and carried him in his arms to led him to the bed that was not too far.

Upon reaching the room Richard gently laid him on the bed, he never would not do anything to hurt Martin, Richard could never be brusque with him, much less now that Martin was carrying their little son in his womb.

When Richard sat on the mattress beside him, Martin looked at him tenderly and stroked his cheek; he loved to feel the roughness of that full beard that made him look so attractive, strong. Richard smiled as he felt the subtle touch of the hand of Martin stroking him and then returned to approach his lips to his and unite them in a kiss.

"Richie, I will be in bed for a couple of hours, okay?" said the blond with sweet voice. Richard smiled and took his hand to kiss his knuckles.

"What? Two hours? You must I rest a lot. Don't worry about anything, I'll do all the shopping again and then I will prepare something delicious for you. In the evening I will go back from the theatre to take care of you and ensure your dreams. So order what you want Marty, I'm your slave" Richard spoke seductive, looking at him with reckless gaze, mixed between tenderness and provocation and raise the hand of the blond again to kiss his knuckles.

"Okay Richie, but today I decided to return to the theatre. I cannot keep letting down my fans. There are many people who have booked their tickets just to see my perform, many people even have to do extensive and long trips even from other regions only to go to see me and the fact that I'm still here in bed when I already feel much better is not fair to them. I should go back to the play tonight" Martin said determinedly still feeling the warm hand of Richard taking his.

"What? No Martin, I understand how you must feel, I know your empathy towards your audience very well and I know what it feels like to have the great appreciation of your audience, my fans have seen my performance several times in a row showing all their devotion, but sometimes there are circumstances in which we simply cannot help being unwell and you little burglar, you have a prescription where the doctor said you clear that for the sake of our little baby and especially yours, you should not leave bed in days. I don't want something bad happen to you and our baby," Richard said worried pear strict in his words.

"But Rich, please I promise you I will only be there during the duration of the work and delivery of autographs" implored the blond with persuasive look.

"Martin, truly I understand you but I worry a lot about you and I don't want anything harm you. You don't know the fear I felt that once you passed out in my arms inside the car. And I was much more worried after the doctor gave me the news that you were pregnant. I thought I might have lost you and our son for my imprudence of not acting in time, so now my primary conviction is take care of you" Richard said a little more serious, holding the hand of Martin with a little more strength.

"But Richard, nothing of that was your fault!" the blond blurted.

"I worry a lot about you, Martin."

"I know but, days before of that I really was too busy doing a thousand things and above all I was concerned that you had had to travel, I was lonely, anxious and I did not know how to tell you about my pregnancy. But now everything is different, you're with me my love and also I have been able to rest for two days. I feel much better," said the blond and started fondling subtly over Richard's hand that was resting on his leg.

"Mmh okay Mr. Baggins, you've had your way again. But I will continue doing everything, shopping, food, dinner, everything, and I'll take you to the theatre even if it is only a few minutes to start my own work, okay?" Richard said emphatically. Martin smiled broadly because of the excitement caused, he knew he could always count on the support of his husband for what it was and then he put both arms over the shoulders of his dark-haired husband to embrace him effusively.

"Thank you very much for understanding me and supporting me always Richard, I love you so much!" he exclaimed the blond with emotion. Richard also held him from the waist.

"Well hobbit, do you want I pass you the phone to call your producers now?" Richard asked smiling as he reached the phone speaker.

"Yes Rich, please," Martin said. Richard handed the phone and then ruffled a little his fair hair affectionately.

"I will go to the kitchen now hobbit, I will prepare breakfast especially for you and our little baby," Richard said, smiling and heading to the door frame. Martin started playing the keys on the phone to make his call.

"Yes, that's fine honey, I have a great craving for cereal and fruit," said Martin and Richard nodded with a smile.

"Okay _kitten_ , I'll hurry" and after smile again for him, Richard left the room to go to the kitchen.

………………….

Martin called his producers who gave him authorization to take up that night again his participation in the staging, though in truth neither was too convinced because the prescription that Martin had shown them indicated that he should stay longer in bed, without too much effort. But they knew Martin and they also had heard him quite improved and it was also good for the fans to know that their main star would resume work earlier than planned.

But the rest of the morning Martin had to stay in bed in his pajamas until shortly before noon when Richard had to go do some shopping for the house and prepare some food.

"I'm going to the supermarket now, Mr. Baggins, please don't dare to get out of bed while I return, okay? I won't take too long, I promise," said Richard and then kissed the blond affectively, gently joining his lips with his, then stroked his belly that was not bulged yet but certainly within it was a new life conceived by the love of both, growing every day.

"I promise Ricky, the baby and I will stay here doing nothing, waiting for daddy Richie come back home" muttered the blond smiling with a childlike and playful tone in his voice. Richard kissed him again.

"Okay, when I return I will ask the baby if you really kept rest, okay?" Richard also said playfully, stroking his belly with more intent.

After that Richard left the room. Martin could hear the clank of keys when Richard took them from the wall and then heard the sound of the door closing. Until that time they had continued living in Martin's flat, which however was also of Richard, it was much more comfortable because they could move from there easier to the Big Ben and the surrounding areas where their respective theatres were. It had also been much better to stay in his flat because there retained most of his stuff, but Martin was longing to inhabit finally the picturesque house that would be home of his family, the family that was forming beside Richard, watching together their little baby grow.

"baby, you have a very responsible and lovely daddy Richie," Martin said softly stroking his belly a little, speaking softly to the little creature that was growing inside him and that in just a few months could be in his arms.

But Martin had almost had enough to keep tucked into bed, he needed to get out and do something even if it were in his own home, make him leave the boring routine. He got up from the bed, still wearing his pajamas because Richard had told him he could not dress until the afternoon before go to the theatre. He got his slippers and walked into the living room before heading to the small adjoining room where he kept all his LPs, his precious collection that had begun to collect as a treasure from a little over two decades ago. At least there he could admire some of that passion of his, even for a short time while Richard returned and certainly would force him to go back to bed.

Martin sat on an old chair well preserved next to a part of his collection, just aside the shelf that contained most of his albums. He put the console record player to run, no matter the time spent or the fact that they were already living in an era that had been overtaken by the technological revolution and everyone would rather have long to listen to music from their sophisticated Smart phones, listening the music of his LPs in the old appliance always filled him with great joy. He always enjoyed hearing his precious LPs that smelled of old humidity in his console, the aroma over the decades, it was true music.

Martin began to play a couple of songs on side A of one of his favorite albums, he sat on the old chair leaning back to enjoy the peaceful music. Constantly returning to fondle his own womb, he was realizing that it was almost involuntary and every time he was doing it more often. Simply he could not stop thinking that inside him was growing daily a small baby.

"Do you like, baby? This piece is unique, you'll love" he said softly and tender talking to his baby, stroking again although his belly still was not big, and entranced by the melody that began on that track that was playing. He was filled with joy by knowing he was pregnant, he was very happy to live this with the man he most loved after many adversities and exceeding bitter moments, and felt inspired by the music that fascinated him.

He continued listening to the music he reveled until he finished hearing both sides of the vinyl. It had been an hour since Richard had come to make those purchases at a nearby supermarket and Martin reviewed some of his favorite records to select which would be the next to listen. It was a difficult decision, because he loved them all. Selecting his LPs, suddenly he saw one that inevitably brought him some bad memories to his mind. It was that vinyl record that Benedict had given him for his birthday two years ago, just when he and Richard were having the worst of their times also because of him.

"Some time ago I haven’t hear this one" Martin said looking at the cover of the vinyl carefully for a few seconds. He turned the vinyl record, read quickly the list of the songs it contained. Then he looked back at the cover and hesitated again. The album had always been prized for his collection but Benedict had given him it and although things some time ago had managed, Martin almost could not prevent the album brought some bitter memories to his mind about what had happened that time, especially he reminded the repudiation that Richard had had to him at that time, in those days, in those weeks that had been so difficult for him, constantly living his rejection caused by the selfish desire of someone who sexually harassed him.

The album reminded him all that and he did not really want to continue doing it because now he and Richard were back together, waiting for the baby who had been conceived by both, expecting a little being done for the love of the two and who would mark the beginning of a new cycle of their lives.

"Besides ...Ben now finally found another person to love," he said to himself, watching the disc with melancholy "maybe it's just that this pregnancy is making me really much more sensitive than always" he muttered giggling nervously, then he tried to smile again "I'm sorry baby, I know I should not be sad all the time, surely you don't like me to be sad, sure I was transmitting this to you. Sure you feel and perceive everything and you just don't know how to avoid it. My sweet baby, I do not want you to know sadness from now when you have not even seen the light of day with your own eyes. Forgive me" when he finished speaking gently to his little baby, Martin decided to reproduce that vinyl anyway. It did not matter anymore because now everything was fine, plus the record really liked a lot and he had a great desire to enjoy listen it.

And when he put it in the player he sat down on the old chair to enjoy each track while was stroking his belly again, that it was almost an unconscious impulse.

"You'll love the album, sweetie" he mused.

………………….

"I'm at home already Mr. Baggins'" exclaimed Richard after opening the main door. He brought some bags with products for the pantry, food and some other items for the house he had just bought in the supermarket. He did not expect Martin received him and help him, his blond husband should strictly follow the indications of the doctor and rest in bed all the time, but he really expected to hear his sweet voice speaking to him from the bedroom, after all, the flat was not too big.

But to his surprise, suddenly Martin went into the living room, first peering between the frame of the door connecting the living room with the room where he kept his LPs. Richard saw him standing there smiling at him. From behind, the blond was adorned by sunlight from the window. Martin was no longer wearing his pajamas, now he was wearing a dark colored jeans and a long sleeve buttoned shirt of light blue color. Richard left the newly purchased things on the table and walked quickly toward the blond a little alarmed to see him there that way. Being close enough to him, he realized that Martin's hair was a little damp; probably to not much he had taken a shower.

"Martin! What are you doing out of bed?" He asked the dark-haired, looking at him worried. Martin could see in his blue eyes his scolding and giggled a bit nervous.

"I'm fine Richie, only I got up to take a bath and enjoy listen some music. I swear I did not make any effort more. My best efforts were bathing in the shower and turn on the console record player," said the blond between timid giggles. Then he felt the arms of Richard encircling his waist to lure him to his body and hug him. Then he felt the lips of Richard seeking his own to kiss him.

"But anyway, I do not want you to effort yourself too much, Martin, enough is that tonight you will start back your play" Richard said staring into his eyes. Martin flashed a big smile and squeezed a bit one of the arms of his husband who was still hugging him.

"Do not worry Rich, besides also I believe that for the baby was very good go out of bed a little. I think he loved listening to my favorite music, I can feel it," Martin said softly. Richard smiled again and then overheard the background music that could be heard even in low volume. He soon realized that it was that same album that had been connected to the discord that had broken out between them and their relationship two years ago, but Richard decided he would not feel bad about it or even mention anything about it, because all he wanted was to see Martin happy, he wished he were happy, with the same conviction that he also had two years ago when he bought another copy of that vinyl to give him on his birthday. Although that one had been destroyed and the current vinyl was that one Benedict gave him that day, but Richard would be happy if Martin was.

"Oh that's great _kitten_ , surely our baby will inherit your excellent taste for music," Richard said, softening his masculine voice and slightly stroked the back of his blond husband.

"Of course yes, but also he will inherit the good skill as a musician like you," Martin said in a sweet voice, hugging Richard.

"He may also be an excellent DJ like you, my _kitten_ " said Richard giggling.

"And as sexy as hell as you," Martin muttered quietly with a small timid giggle, sidestepping a little the look.

"No, I prefer him to be so beautiful and blond like you," Richard stared at him tenderly, took his face in his hands and began to kiss him again gently.

"Well, hobbit, come here, let's take things I bought at the supermarket, I want you to see something that I chose," Richard said with affable smile and took his hand in his gently to hold and walk together. Martin nodded with a smile.

"Okay, let's go to see, what is it?" Martin asked curious.

"A surprise" muttered Richard.

They walked together with their intertwined hands to the dining room where on a table Richard had left the bags with groceries. Among the bags, was sticking out a box covered with a plastic bag and Richard rushed to open it.

"Look _kitten_ , I hope you like it as much as I liked," Richard said excitedly, showing him the box after discovering the bag and handed it to the blond who immediately took the box in his hands.

Martin noticed that the box clearly showed the photograph of a baby and the front it showed a pair of beautiful clothing of light color between blue and aquamarine in a nice pastel tone behind a transparent plastic packaging. Martin also was filled with emotion to see it. It was a really beautiful gift from his husband.

"Richie it's beautiful! Really! Oh, I don't know how to feel, I'm too shocked" Martin said quavered with emotion.

Richard came back to him and stroked his hands that still were holding the pretty box.

"These are the first clothes for our baby," Richard said in a soft, whispery voice, "you do not know the emotion I felt when I saw them on the store shelf. There were a lot of variety of things for babies but I did not want to choose more without you, I want you be with me the next time to choose together more clothes to buy for our little baby," said Richard sweetly, watching at him with tenderness.

"Oh Richard, this is so sweet of you. And the little clothes are so beautiful. It will be so nice to our baby. I'm also looking forward to go soon to the mall to choose more things for him, with you," muttered Martin a little shy and blushing.

"Okay hobbit, but that will be until you recover completely, right? I'm dying of excitement to go with you, but our little baby is still very small so we have time enough to do it," Richard said.

"Yes Richie, also we have enough time to prepare our baby's room in our house meanwhile..." Martin said.

"True, when you recover also we can back to live in our house there," Richard said.

"That would be really wonderful, my love, and ..better speak about other things ....can I confess you something?" the blond mumbled sheepishly and giggled.

"Haha, what you mean, Mr. Baggins?" He asked Richard curious, he couldn't stop look at him with love.

"The baby right now is very hungry" Martin confessed a bit embarrassed and chuckled sidestepping a little the look.

"Is that the baby or you?" He asked Richard playful.

"Both, indeed" muttered Martin smiling.

"Oh well do not say more, your personal chef Richie will go to the kitchen now to prepare everything. Meanwhile you can continue to enjoy listening to your good music _kitten_ , in the company of our little angel" Richard gently said and then leaned to steal a quick kiss of his lips. Martin smiled and he accepted his kiss.

"Richie thanks. Oh by the way, you know? The _dwobbit_ and I have a craving for a good salad with tomato, would it be too much trouble to ask?" flirty asked, stroking the chest of Richard in sensual way.

"No problem, I am to please both in what I can," he said in response and then he went to the kitchen to start preparing good dishes.

………………….

Martin relished the tasty dishes that Richard had prepared especially for him. Richard always struggled to prepare the best and he enjoyed it immensely, because it was done with special love for Martin. Furthermore he knew what to prepare, since they had begun their romance three years ago, Richard had learned to prepare good vegetarian dishes just for him.

"I hope you've liked _kitten_ " Richard said, smiling genially. Martin could not answer immediately; he was still enjoying a good bite in his palate.

"It was all exquisite as always my love, you're the best. I really do not know what I'd do without you," said Martin happy and retook some of his salad with a fork.

"Everything I do is just to satisfy the appetite of my hobbit and our baby," Richard said, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

Later they began to get ready for their respective plays. To go to theatre they always went wearing casual clothes, the real costumes and characterization were made in their own dressing rooms but anyway before leaving home they had to be well dressed, because besides always they met many fans waiting outside eager to see and enjoy their plays.

"Richie, are you ready? I'm ready, I cannot wait to go back" said Martin glad, adjusting some final details of his clothing in front of the long mirror in the bedroom. Richard was also finishing dressing inside the same room.

"I'm ready _kitten_ " said Richard to leave the bedroom and approached Martin to embrace him from behind and kissing his neck as he attracted him a little to his body by the waist.

"Ah Richard, you're always so affectionate" Martin muttered softly, feeling like Richard's big hands went down to his belly.

"And you're always so beautiful, but you'll look even more beautiful when this little belly starts to grow" Richard said seductively to kiss his neck again, and then Richard returned to look up the reflection of both in front of the large mirror.

"Haha therefore it will not be long for that to happen, Richie, I'm at the end of the third month and very soon this belly will begin to be noticeable. The only think I regret is that in the play this will make me look more...bulky" muttered the embarrassed blond; still he was feeling Richard's hands caressing his body.

"But that's what will make you look much more beautiful, much more beautiful than ever, my sweet _burglar_ " Richard continued kissing his neck and talking to him in very sexy way, Martin began to become aroused almost as much as he was "well, besides you will be in the play only a month more, I do not think this could be too inconvenient" Richard whispered near his ear and constantly nibbled a bit his earlobe.

"Ah Richard, please stop, we must hurry," said Martin between short giggles and Richard finally released him from his effusive arms.

"You're right hobbit, but I'm really worried about you. I'm not convinced at all that you get back to work today. I insist you should stay home at least one day more, as the doctor said," Richard insisted again.

"No way Richard, I already decided this and also everything is ready for the public to see me tonight back. So come on, it's getting late," insisted the determining blond. Richard smiled, always admired his decisive attitude.

Soon they were outside the flat. Richard helped him cautiously at all times what he could, down the elevator from the building and to get in the car in the parking lot.

"Let me help you, my love" Richard said when at last they were right in front of the theatre in Trafalgar where the play of Martin was presented. As they had expected, outside there was already a lot of fans waiting to see the play especially because they had learned that night Martin would be back. All fans were excited to see him; they were even more excited when they saw the blond get down from car after Richard himself had opened the door with chivalry for him.

"Thank you very much as always, Richie, you're always a gentleman," he muttered Martin giving him a big smile. Richard took his hand and helped him get out and when Martin was out he lifted one of his hands in greeting to all present, also sending some kisses in the air for everyone. Moreover, they were also greatly excited to see Richard there, everyone knew of their relationship and that they were happily married.

"Come on, love, it's getting late," he said Richard taking his hand after closing the door. He had not called any valet parking because soon he would drive the car to his own theater after he left Martin to the front door of the building. Being there a couple of his classmates and one of his assistants were there already waiting for Martin and happy to see him there, although they still doubted that was a good idea that Martin returned to the staging, but seeing him so courageous and enjoying a remarkable apparent health they felt calmer. Martin greeted them all, Richard also did the same and when Martin stepped on the first two steps of the stairs, turned back to Richard. That way I could keep up with him without more subtly placed both arms on the shoulders of her husband to ask for a kiss. Richard immediately heeded his request anyway he was always crazy about kiss him again after feeling again and again in love with the sweet look of Martin to look into his eyes.

"I'll see you at night hobbit, I will return as soon as possible for you," Richard muttered quietly, lost in his eyes, still enjoying the sweet taste of his lips he had just kiss his.

"Okay Richie, and do not worry, I understand that there can always be problems that can slow you down so I do not need you rush too, plus I do not like you driving a hurry," he said Martin gently stroking his shoulders still looking at him tenderly "besides, I always wait here for you long enough."

"You're so sweet always my hobbit, well but now it's time for me to leave. I'll see you at night and please do not try too hard, remember to do well for the baby."

Richard said and Martin nodded, and then the dark-haired kissed him again, regardless of prying eyes of the present fans. The fans who could witness the scene could not help expressing their joy to see them express their love mutually.

Without another word the two continued staring at each other, while they were moving away from their intertwined hands until just touch the tip of their fingers. Richard then walked to the car and opened the door again and from there he sent an air kiss his to his beloved blond.

Martin stared Richard's car until it left the avenue and was lost among the other vehicles. Then he entered the building. The function would not take long to start.

………………….

Richard managed to get perfectly in time his play where he also was received by his fans. The plays of both were carried out with great success as every night, but both wanted to be in each other's company, especially Richard who could not avoid further concerned about whether everything had gone well and if Martin had no difficulty to his performance for some ailment of pregnancy. In his brief spare time both were communicated with their mobile phones. When Martin finished his function, which always concluded before Richard’s play, he gave him notice that he would wait for him and in the meantime would be in the company of some of his peers. When Richard finished his function hurried to get to the other side of the River Thames towards Trafalgar where Martin was waiting for him.

"I'm here Mr. Baggins, and your carriage waits" Richard said with seductively masculine voice when Martin noticed his presence. Richard had come for him right at the planned time.

"Hello Mr. Thorin, you look too handsome tonight," Martin said flirtatiously and then smiled at each other, both gradually approached each other to merge in a warm embrace. Then Richard took his husband's face in his hands and started kissing him with subtlety. Martin corresponded with emotion.

"Let us go, _kitten_?" Richard asked whispering. Martin smiled, still embracing him.

"Yes. Let's go Richie."

Then Martin raised an arm in farewell to colleagues who were in the main entrance and then he and Richard went away from there, heading for the car that Richard had parked not far from there right on the street. At that time the street and looked emptier, the fans had left after another wonderful night of successful theater shows and the couple of happy husbands returned home to rest.

"How was everything, _kitten_? Do not you feel bad? Is everything alright?" Richard asked with intrigue but still paying attention behind the wheel.

"Magnificent totally, Rich, the baby had also a lot of fun," said Martin in response momentarily caressing his own belly and looking at Richard coquettishly.

"You know I only wish that both, you and the baby are right," muttered Richard. A semaphore indicated stop.

"Thank you very much for everything, Richie, thanks for taking such good care of me," he sputtered the serene and lovely blond and squeezed a little one leg of Richard. The dark-haired always enjoyed whenever Martin did it. And so Richard took advantage to give him a quick kiss in the middle of the avenue.

"I love you Martin."

Soon the couple were at home and when they went to sleep Richard hugged Martin from behind, cradling his body against him, he always needed to feel the warmth of the little body of his blond husband next to him and then he placed his hands on Martin’s belly until both were overcome by sleep.

………………….

A couple of days and nights elapsed until the weekend arrived. Those nights both continued working happily in their respective stagings, Martin was the one who most enjoyed his own return to the scene but he could not deny himself the fact that there were some occasions when almost he could not help feeling a little queasy being about to go on stage or even sometimes on stage, although it was never anything too serious. However he preferred to omit talk about it, especially avoided mention it to Richard because he feared to make him feel worried.

Until that time almost nobody had yet learned of his pregnancy except those closest to production. Only just over a week ago that Richard had found out about it after Martin had suffered the unexpected blackout on the night of his birthday after which he had to remain at rest, so Martin had no opportunity to break the news to anyone else. Should hurry to say so to others, in any way soon it would begin the fourth month of his pregnancy and then the pregnancy it would be apparent to the eye.

Richard was really impatient to notify all others that soon they would become parents, but he would not do it until Martin chose to do so and that would be until they had the time needed for the weekend.

But first, Martin had decided to go to the mall early Saturday in the company of Richard to fulfill their desire to start buying some things for their future baby.

Both had been impatient and full of hope because that weekend came so they got up very early just for that purpose. After preparing a good and nutritious breakfast for blond, Richard took him to one of the new shopping centers within his car. That morning they went out of their flat wearing sunglasses, both felt as radiant as the morning light.

They finally arrived at the mall shortly before 11 am and so began their day of shopping, first looking at various stores. They passed this way for an hour, always holding hands and full of excitement about buying some of the first things for their baby.

"Come Richard, I think I just saw nice things on this side," said Martin and took his hand to lead him to one of the areas where they were selling various items for babies. Richard was guided by him, always he enjoyed feeling the warmth of his hand taking his and hear his sweet voice full of joy.

"Okay hobbit, let's" Richard replied smiling, being guided by him.

They walked to the designated site and began to look more closely at each of the items sold there. The area was divided into different colors, Martin decided especially close to the area colored in light blue, for sure thing was that Martin was an omega which can only conceive boys, Richard knew it and was happy. Their baby would be definitely a boy. Then the blond began to see small clothes for babies.

"Look at this one, my love, this will look beautiful for our baby" Martin said in a sweet voice and tenderly stroked gently the little garment with his hands, the small clothing was made of a very soft and warm texture adorned with animal figures for all sides.

"Yes my love, it will look beautiful for our baby, almost as beautiful as you," Richard whispered in his ear, approaching him from behind to hug and kiss a little his fair hair.

"Let's take this one then Richie, and now let's see other ones. Although in truth I still don't want to buy too many things, I want all this to be gradually, besides the baby still has a little over five months to be born" Martin said softly again.

"Okay, you just ordered Mr. Baggins, I obey any request of your" muttered Richard hugging him around the waist. Martin took the small clothing and then they walked to other shelves to see more items.

After choosing some small clothes more, both they headed towards the area of cribs. They had no intended to buy one right away but could begin to see and compare them to see which one would be better off.

"Look at this one, hobbit, how about this one for our little prince?" he asked Richard smiling, referring to a beautiful and spacious, pearly white cradle on which was placed a crib mobile with small stuffed animals.

"I find it beautiful" Martin said after he watched. He really loved the cradle and could not help but smile at it. But then he folded his arms when he decided to watch it with better detail. His attention fell on the crib mobile with stuffed animals, which certainly were very cute.

"What? Do not you like? We can continue to see more," Richard said, looking at him amused due to the sudden serious stance that Martin had taken to keep watching the crib.

"No, this one is not bad at all, Richie. It's really beautiful. Of course I would like to see others, but this is not bad," the blond said quietly, "it's just that, you know what I just thought? I got an idea!" He asked the blond, now looking at Richard in naughty, flirtatious way.

"Tell me" Richard smiled in amusement, his blond husband always managed to charm him anyway.

"I was thinking we could decorate the baby's room as Hobbiton, and put stuffed dwarves and a hobbit in the mobile over his crib" proposed the blond smiling.

"That's a wonderful idea, _kitten_! Truthfully I had been thinking something like that too. But I'm glad it was you who proposed it first," Richard said happy while Martin continued watching him flirtatiously.

"Well Mr. Armitage now please come here and give me a kiss" asked the blond reaching the face.

Richard couldn't resist and took him effusive in his arms and kissed him briefly but passionately, facing the beautiful crib that inspired them to prepare for the future baby's room. And after that they decided to continue to see some more things for the baby throughout the store.

………………….

They had made the necessary purchases successfully and returned home happy a little bit late after dark after they enjoyed together eating a large meal in a good restaurant serving dishes at an affordable price.

"I loved the food of the restaurant, Richie" Martin said in a sweet voice to leave the place and took the arm of his husband.

"As I expected _kitten_ , I wanted to delight and I knew you'd love to," Richard said, smiling.

"The baby also loved the dinner" whispered the blond flirty and playful.

"I am very happy because the baby should eat well to grow healthy. Daddy Richie looks forward to see him be born and to have him in arms and hug him as fondly as I like to hug my hobbit” Richard muttered sweetly and hugged Martin tenderly by the waist.

"Hey love, by the way. I was thinking, I think the first to know that we are expecting a baby should be our family before notifying others" he suggested the blond with calm voice.

"Totally agree, I do not like divulge this so much to the media anyway" sincere Richard said.

"Yeah, me either, so just notify a bit, trying not to give too much to talk about it. I want all this to develop quietly; I want to have our baby without the frivolous harassment of the cameras.  But in any way soon it will be too obvious, soon my belly will grow," he muttered the blond a little shaky.

Finally they reached the car that was parked in the parking lot of the restaurant. Richard opened the door with chivalry as always and when he also was in the car leaned over to kiss Martin in a playful kiss taken before preparing to take the wheel and drive home.

"Do you know how happy you make me, Martin?" Richard asked in a whisper, looking at him with ecstasy.

"Not as much as you to me," Martin said in response, looking at him so sexy and suggestive, again squeezing Richard's leg as it was usual for him.

And they went home where they later returned to admire with emotion the things they had bought that day for their baby, but they did not stop too much about it because they did not want to unpack anything, they intended to leave each item intact until the arrival to the world of their offspring. In addition they could no longer restrain passion, their bodies needed each other too much, they clamored to be joined in delicious sex in their bedroom and they returned to be possessed by their mutual carnal desire. And that night was wonderful, making love as deliciously as all those they had done together for the first time.

………………….

The next day the Sunday morning woke the two spouses lovers together in the same bed, still naked under the same sheets. As the ray of sun came through the window between the curtains that were not yet fully drawn, Martin got up from bed with a start. He covered from the waist down with a blanket and went to the toilet quickly. Nausea caused by pregnancy followed every morning being present. But he could not complain about anything, it was the price to bring the world a little piece of love made by him and the man he loved and who was still sleeping naked on his bed, his Adonis alpha whose well-trained male torso was discovered of the sheet . After momentary discomfort, Martin walked into the bedroom again. From the doorway he saw Richard recumbent on his bed, he admired see him that way, always caused him desire not care how, because his husband was too sexy, attractive, strong and he loved him. Richard was his and he was of him.

"Come on, it is morning Richie" whispered the blond with sweet voice as he approached him and sat on the edge of the bed next to him to try to wake him.

Richard opened his blue eyes slowly and immediately met the tender image of his husband watching him fondly. Richard admired see the ray of the incoming sun on the blond hair of Martin, that he always admired, and he admired the way the morning light made look the naked silhouette of the blond under the translucent transparency of the white shirt he was wearing, half buttoned. That shirt was not of Martin, that was a Richard's shirt, but the blond had put it on, and although it was pretty big for him, it made him look much sexier than ever.

Martin certainly always enjoyed provoke Richard from early morning using any of his shirts, with nothing else under.

"Good morning hobbit" muttered Richard with a sweet voice, still trying to open his eyes completely, "you look too beautiful, as always" whispered the dark-haired captivated by seeing Martin that way and he put one of his hands on one nude thigh of his blond husband.

"Good morning Richie. You looked so handsome sleeping, but also I wanted you to wake up, I always want to hear your voice," said the blond with great coquetry. Richard smiled wanly and stroked the nakedness of his thigh with greater intent.

"Not as much as I love to hear yours, always so sweet, like a sweet melody" Richard whispering at him tenderly and then took his waist to draw him towards him and spin him against the bed. When the blond was back on the mattress Richard rested upon him to start kissing him gently.

"Richard" the blond moaned when his husband separated his lips from his.

"You're so beautiful, I cannot resist" he muttered Richard admiring the blond's face while he was subjected under his muscular naked body. Martin chuckled sheepishly, he felt a little blushed; Richard always seduced him and Martin hugged him when the dark haired again approached his face close to his to kiss him again. And while their lips were united, Martin felt Richard's hands exploring his naked body with recklessness.

"Oh _kitten_ , what have we here?" asked the astonished but happy, dark-haired, smiling and stroking the naked torso of his blond husband.

"Yes, I just have noticed it this morning. I think it's a clear sign, do not you think?" the blond said softly "haha but for now, stop please, you're making me tickles" Martin protested between giggles.

"Sorry but this is so wonderful, just feel it, Martin, this is the beginning of your belly that is growing little by little. Here our baby is developing every day...oh _kitten_ , I do not know what to say, I'm so excited, it's so wonderful," exclaimed Richard more effusive, touching on Martin's belly with more intent.

"Me too Richie, I'm very excited about all this. I do not know how to express all the happiness I feel to have a wonderful man like you beside me. A few years ago I would never have imagined that today I would find me myself to form a family with someone like you and I thank much to life for what has provided to me. I love you Richard, I love you too much. I do not want to change this for anything, I want to share the rest of my life with you and our baby "Martin said tenderly and turned to embrace Richard seeking his mouth with his asking for a new kiss, Richard immediately corresponded him.

"You make me so happy Martin" muttered Richard caressing his whole body.

"Now I just really can't wait to break the news to our families" said quietly the blond "oh and just now I’m starting to feel like some butterflies flutter within me."

"It is our little prince, who is happy that we are in love."

Richard turned to kiss his blond husband in a passionate union of their lips. Martin enjoyed the kiss and clung to his back. Neither could fail to express their shared happiness.

A couple of hours later they call their respective families to arrange the next family reunions and surprise them with the wonderful news.

………………….

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! I took long to update this fic but finally here it is and I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter :3
> 
> I apologize if I made mistakes! T_T I always try my best
> 
> This is a very very sweet fic uwu
> 
> The baby will not to be born soon, you will see the development of the plot owo
> 
> I appreciate all your comments and kudos :3

**Author's Note:**

> okay I hope you liked it a bit! :3 and I want to apologize if I made mistakes, english is not my first language


End file.
